The Raging Storm at Sea
by Bellanator116
Summary: A simple meeting brought them together, simple events tore them apart, though their love as strong, one couldn't truly live without the other. But alas, the odds were never really in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a newly revised chapter, I plan to revise the whole story with help. So please enjoy._

_I don't own The Hunger Games._

* * *

He walked down the beach, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts. The beach was deserted as the morning sun peeped out over the horizon. Trident in hand, he made his way over the rocks to an abandoned beachhe had found years ago while fishing alongside his father.

He skillfully climbed the large, uneven rocks that receded into pebbles then thinned out into the golden sand, with expert finesse, acquired over the years of practice. When reaching the familiar beach he sat down and dug his fingers into the warm sand, head turned forward, he stared out at the rising sun.

He was brought out of his trance of by light sounds of quiet sobs coming from behind a lone palm tree, situated awkwardly on the center of the sandy expanse. His curiosity quickly got the best of him as he lifted himself from his place in the sand and made his way towards the tree. He peered around the tree to see a girl with her legs curled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands.

Hesitantly he walked, on light feet to where she was sitting, slowly lowering himself down next to the girl, awkwardly fiddling with his hands in his lap.

The girl jumped, staring wide-eyed at the hansom stranger next to her.

Her skin was olive and lightly baked golden by the constant sun, her lips rosy and full. Her dark hair fell loosely down her back in soft waves, her nose was petite sprinkled with cinnamon colored freckles, and her eyes a most stunning shade grey-green, framed by thick dark lashes that cast eerie shadows on her smooth cheeks.

A light red marking was visible on her cheek, but as he tried to get a better look she quickly turned her face away, obscuring the mark from his gaze.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place," his voice shook slightly, the soft sound of his voice hanging in the silence around them.

"I was under the same impression," she said finally, her voice clear, but slightly shaky.

"I'm Finnick by the way," he said extending a hand.

"Good for you," she said tersely, paying no attention to his outstretched hand.

"Right now is usually the time when you tell me your name," he prompted, lowering his hand.

"I'd hardly call this is a _usual_ encounter, would you?"

"Please, just humor me."

"Fine," she spat in annoyance, "I'm Katniss."

"So Katniss, how old are you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" She demanded.

"Just trying to make conversation," he said, raising his hands defensively.

She was silent a moment, as she eyed him wearily, "sixteen," she answered finally, her eyes trained on the sand as she buried her fingers in it.

"So am I. See that wasn't _so_ hard now was it?" he asked, when she didn't answer he quickly changed the topic, "okay so Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said dismissively

"It's okay you can trust me," he whispered his voice filling with sincerity.

"I just met you," she pointed out.

She turned to face him, the imperfection on her cheek almost visible. She looked into is eyes for a prolonged moment, the sound of crashing waves the only noise around them.

"It's my mom," she whispered, finally. "A couple of yearsago my little sister passed away, my mother didn't take it well andshe just needs someone to blames for it. But it's not _her_ fault, I swear. When she's lucid she tells me it's my fault. She..." she trailed off, nervously breaking contact.

"What does she do?" Finnick asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She-she. She hits me, but it's not _her_ fault. She's in pain," Katniss whispered turning her to face Finnick completely, the mark clear as day.

His breathing faltered when seeing the angry red marking running down otherwise perfect cheek. She looked down again tears slipping down her cheeks.

"She did that to you?" he whispered.

Katniss nodded her head slowly.

"But, it's not _her_ fault."

"What did she hit you with?" he asked, ignoring her previous comment.

I don't know," she said shrugging her delicate shoulders, "she used to use her hand at the beginning but, she's started using other things like books and canes sometimes she uses a belt," she said as nonchalantly as if she were commenting on the weather. "I think this time it was the rolling-pin," she answered with a thick sniffle.

Finnick moved closer and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked in shock as his arms enveloped her torso.

"Oh come on Katniss, don't pretend you're not loving this," he mocked, his voice turning flirtatious.

He couldn't help but notice how small she was or how comfortably she fit in his arms, almost as if she were molded and shaped to fit like a missing puzzle piece. Thought she told herself it bothered her, she really couldn't complain.

Katniss and Finnick found themselves taking the rest of the day, bringing up only mundane and simple topics as they lay in the sand.

"Tell me something about yourself?" Finnick asked, turning on his side to face her.

"What do you want to know?" she murmured, her fingers aimlessly tracing spirals in the sand.

"I don't know, what was your sister like?" he asked, watching her face twist into a painful grimace. "It's okay we don't have to talk about that," he quickly reassured.

"No, it's alright," she whispered, toying nervously with her fingers in her lap. "There's nothing bad to say about Prim. God, she was perfect. Just so good, so much better than me, But I loved her, I _really_ loved her."

"What about your father, surly he's not as bad as your _mother_?"

"No, he _wasn't_," she murmured, curling her legs closer into her chest.

"_Wasn't_?" he probed, hesitantly tip-toeing around the topic.

"He died."

"How long ago?"

"A long time, it seems like forever."

"What was he like?"

"Kind. God, he was _so_ kind. I always thought of everyone else first. We used to do everything together." Her sentences were sort and disorganized, as if the thoughts of her father were scattered and splayed like the sand they sat on.

"He has this boat, he called it the _Mockingjay_. It was an old wooden thing, that he built with his father and it had this light blue paint that was all flakey chipped, and it creaked like floorboards in an old house. I used to get _so_scared getting on that old boat, but he would always to say 'if you fall out, I'll jump in a get you', and he did. Every time I fell off that boat, he would be right there in there with me, every time." Her lips twisted into a sad smile, her eyes growing wetter.

"I miss him, _so_ much. Sometimes I can't even stand it. He was my best friend, really my _only_ friend," her voice started to shake as a sob slowly built up. "I miss him."

"What happened, to the boat?"

"It's gone, just like him. He died on it. Sunk, the boat sunk. His boat, our boat and then he was gone, just gone. He went out fishing, and the weather was bad_, really_ bad. I begged him not to go but we needed the money and the food. So he went out on that little boat, and I never saw him again, him or that chipped little blue boat." Her sentences became short and jumbled again; it seemed to be a habit of hers. As her walls crumbled, her thoughts grew more and more scattered and unorganized.

"I don't go in anymore, the water, I don't go in," she informed him, looking up at him with tearing eyes.

He was silent. He couldn't find it in himself to talk, he just stared. While she stared back, her watering stormy eyes bearing into his.

"How come?" he asked, his voice coming back to him.

"How come what?" she questioned, her soft brow furrowed in confusion.

"How come you don't go in the water anymore?" he clarified.

"I don't want to die," she said simply.

"But you live in _District 4_, how can you manage to stay away from the water?"

"I just keep a safe distance. This works," she informed, gesturing to the sandy expanse separating them from the crashing waves before them.

"Well, c'mon then," he said, rinsing to his feet and extending a hand. "We need to rectify this situation immediately."

"What 'situation'?" she asked.

"Swimming," he clarified. "We're going swimming."

"Finnick I can't," Katniss warned, her quaking voice pleading. "I'm scared," she murmured softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Katniss," he said sternly, looking straight into her eyes. "You can't keep running way fromthis. If you don't do something right now, nothing will ever change. Do you want to live like this forever?" he asked, his bright green eyes boarding into hers.

"No."

"Well then get up. Now" he urged, taking her hand.

She paused for a moment, mentally weighting her options. Hesitantly, and ever so slowly she placed her small hand in his large rough one, swiftly pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock as he started to unbutton his shorts.

"Taking of my clothes," he stated.

"Why?" she questioned, her voice growing shrill.

"So my clothes don't get wet."

"Fine, but you're keeping those on," she informed, gesturing to his under shorts.

He proceeded to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head, exposing his tan, toned torso, before tossing it in the sand. His shortswere the next to go, leaving him clad only in his tightly fitting undershorts, leaving _very_ little to the imagination.

"Are you going to change?" he asked, eyeing her like a hawk.

"Turn around," she instructed sternly. "Don't look," she warned as she unbuttoned her shirt, quickly looking over her solder, making sure he wasn't looking, before sliding her shorts down her legs. Once left I only her plain undergarments she turned to look at him, her arms folded securely over her chest.

"What now?"

"Come," he beckoned extending a hand in her direction. Hesitantly she complied, taking it in her own as they walked closer to the shoreline.

The soft foam of the surf grazed the tips of her toes, sending strong electric shock like tremors down her body.

"Calm down, I'm right here," he reassured, gripping her hand tighter.

As they waded into the calm shallows, her tremors grew stronger and came in strong waves, unlike the ones around them.

"Finnick, I can't go further," she stammered, he knuckles growing white around his wrist.

"What if I carried you?" he asked, placing his hand over hers. "I won't drop you, I promise."

"Okay," she whispered.

He picked her up bridal style and slowly waded deeper into the ocean. She shivered as they walked deeper into the warm ocean. The further they walked, the more force she applied as she dug her finer nails into his muscular back tightened her iron grip.

"Please. Please, don't let go, Please," she begged tucking her face into the crook of his neck, silent tears running down his chest, down into the sooth tide.

"I'm not going to let go," he reassured.

His feelings were confusing; he had only just met the girl and already was reluctant to leave her side. Even though they were surrounded by water as far as the eye could see she had a sort of fire that burned within her. She was the only fire the waters of District 4 could not put out.

She removed her head from his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyed looked like the sea in a raging storm. "Do you promise?" she asked in a small voice, barely audible above the sounds of crashing waves and whistling wind.

"I promise," I answered simply. He couldn't let go of this girl.

She was the Girl on Fire.

She was _his_ Girl on Fire.

She would _always_ be _his_ Girl on Fire.

* * *

_I really must thank all the amazing people who helped me revise this chapter. So without further a due I thank: Queen of the Type Writers who has an amazing handle on my atrocious spelling, casey7248 who has an amazing mind, and helped with the creative side to this piece. Also a huge thanks to DedicatedWallflower who was kind enough to look over this chapter and give me some feedback. And Ruella Roses, who took a first crack at my work._

_Please come and fallow me on Tumblr, under the name: miss-anne-thropic _

_Please leave a review, I love to hear what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I've been so happy with the amazing reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you want to happened or what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Finnick and Katniss stayed in the water for a while longer that could have been an hour or an eternity all the while her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vice.

"Finnick" she eventually whispered, "I think I want you to let go. I can try to swim around a little. But stay close just in case" she whisper lifting her head from the crook of his neck looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in return, furrowing his eyebrows.

She nodded, loosening her grip. He fallowed, removing his arms which were securely wrapped around her waist. She started to tread water moving a little further away from him. Katniss slowly dipped her head under the water and slowly swam around Finnick. Her strokes were slow and rhythmic, under the tide; Finnick could make out her elegant body moving gracefully through the waves.

Katniss slowly swam where Finnick was standing, sliding back into his arms.

"I did it" she whispered. He could feel her smile into his neck, unconsciously bringing a small smile to his lips.

"Yeah you did, I'm really proud of you" he whispered into her ear. "We should go back, it's getting late"

"Fine" She sighed releasing him and slowly swimming towards the shore.

"Do you know what time it is?" Finnick asked as they sprawled out on the warm sand.

"Four-ish" Katniss answered yawning. "Let's just lie down. At least of a minute" Katniss mumbled. She crawled over to Finnick, lightly resting her head on his muscular chest and placing her delicate hand over his rapidly beating heart. Slowly she drifted off into a peaceful sleep in which she had not had in years.

She was awoken by gentle tugging on her hair and the warmth of the setting sun. Her eyes fluttered open to see Finnick looking down at her, her head in his lap while he played with her dark locks.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled lightly. The sound of her laugh startled her; she hadn't heard it in so long. '_What is this boy doing to me?'_ she thought.

"Shh. You're messing up my concentration" he answered in mock seriousness.

"Okay, but what are you doing?" Katniss asked again, smiling up at his hansom face.

"I'm practicing my nougats. Now stop talking, I'm trying to concentrate"

"Whatever" she sighed closing her eyes again, drifting back to sleep. When she slept she looked younger, more carefree. Apart from the brushing mark on her cheek she looked like a completely different person.

He couldn't reason with his feeling, he didn't want to leave her side. When she so much as looked at him his heart rate increased, and when she touched him he felt a current of electricity run through his body. No one had ever made him feel like this, he had never felt anything close to what he now felt for Katniss.

He gently brushed errand strands of hair out of her face. With a feather light touch he traced the mark on her otherwise perfect face. She shivered in her sleep at the feel of his gentle hands on her face. '_We should really be getting back_' Finnick thought

"Katniss" he whispered, shaking her lightly out of her slumber.

"Hmm?" Katniss mumbled incoherently as she lifted her head out of his lap. When she awoke again the sun was a brilliant orange stretching from the East to the West

"I like your hair like that" Finnick commented, admiring his handy work.

"Oh, that's what you were doing" she mumbled feeling the simple braid he had fashioned. "I think I like it like this too".

"It's getting late we should probably get back"

For a split second she has a look of pure fear cross her face at the thought of home, "Yeah, lets head back".

They walked back to town in a comfortable silence, when they reached the main square about to part ways Finnick couldn't imagine the thought of seeing he again.

"Wait! Katniss" he said a little urgently as she started to walk into the direction of her house.

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to go fishing or something tomorrow?" he asked a little nervously.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun. Should we meet up at our beach?"

_Our beach _the sound of it made the butterflies in his stomach go into a frenzy. "Yes. That sounds really great, noon then?" he asked with a huge smile threatening to play on his lips.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" she said leaving with a small smile.

Finnick walked home to the slightly more fortunate half of District 4 with a huge smile on his face that could have lit up the capital. As he entered his house he heard a collection of voices.

"Finnick? Finnick darling is that you? His mother called from the dining room.

"Yeah mom it's me" he called in answer.

"Finnick we have guests, will you please come and join us" she beckoned for him to join them.

Finnick looked at the dinner guests and was greeted by the smiling faces of the Cresta family.

"Hello Mr. Cresta, Mrs. Cresta. Hi Annie" he greeted in a politely disinterested tone. All he wanted to do in that moment was go into hos room and think over his day with Katniss.

"Hi Finnick" Annie replied sweetly, followed by a longing sigh. Annie and Finnick had known each other since they were in diapers. Ever since the age of thirteen Annie had been madly in love with Finnick. Annie would be considered beautiful to most people, but as they grew older Finnick had noticed she had a new found interest for materialistic things and had become self-obsessed.

"Mom, I'm not feeling too well. May I please be excused?" Finnick asked politely.

"Of course darling, Sleep well" she answered giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

He bid goodnight to his parents and the Cestas and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He stripped down to his undershorts, turned off the lights and slipped into bed.

As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts were plagued by a beautiful broken girl that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

* * *

**Please leave a comment! LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was pleased with the results of the last chapter; I decided to write another one in the same day! So please leave a review or PM me about how you felt and if you have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I own absolutely nothing :'( trust me if I did Finnick would defiantly not have ended up with Annie **** !**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katniss walked in the direction of her house dreading facing her mother. The thought of her plans with Finnick made her heart pick up a few beats. She quickly walked up the steps to the front porch, she cursed silently noticing that all the lights were on; her mother was defiantly still awake, most likely awaiting her return.

She slowly opened the door; thankfully it didn't creak on its hinges, unfortunately her mother was standing in front of the door, her arms crossed over her chest and a menacing look on her face. Many people had said that Molly Everdeen had been beautiful on her youth; many said she still was, with her shoulder length golden curls and sky blue eyes. To Katniss all she felt when she looked at her mother was pain and fear. If you didn't know you would have never know that Katniss was Molly's daughter, Katniss took after her father and was just one of the simple reasons Molly detested her daughter.

"Where the hell have you been?" Molly asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I. I just needed some air" Katniss stammered in an almost unintelligible voice, her head lower.

Mrs. Everdeen approached her daughter, a disgusted look on her face. "You make me sick" she spat. Suddenly she raised her hand and slapped her daughter with enough force to knock her off her feet. She pulled her leg back and forcefully kicked Katniss in the gut. "You have no idea how much I despise you. How could I have given birth to such a disgusting thing? You should have died instead of them" she said spitting on Katniss curled up forum.

Katniss stayed curled up in a fetal position silently weeping form physical and emotional pain. Her mother mounted the stairs muttering things about a useless peace of crap for a daughter.

After the pain in her face and stomach dulled some what, Katniss mounted the stares tears streaming down her face. She entered her small bedroom about the size of a walk-in-closet and climbed into her small, hard bed. The only thing that could bring light into the darkness that was her life was the idea of seeing Finnick in the morning.

* * *

At the crack of dawn Katniss dragged herself out of her bed and tiptoed to the small bathroom being careful not to wake her mother. She quickly bathed in the frigid water from the tap, dressed and took a couple of stale crackers from the cupboard in the small kitchen and slipped into the darkness of the early morning.

Katniss made her way through the empty streets of District 4 to the secret beach that she and Finnick shared. After climbing over the rocks that separated the rest of civilization from the secluded beach, Katniss finally arrived.

Judging by the lavender and orange strikes in the sky it was approximately five on the morning, she had about seven hours until Finnick would arrive, so she lay down in the sand and drifted to sleep.

"_Katniss, I don't feel too well" a tiny prim complained crying in her sisters arms._

"_Mom, please help us I don't know what to do" a twelve year old Katniss pleaded to her mother who sat in a chair in the corner with dead eyes. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. _

"_Hear prim drink this, the doctor said this might help" Katniss soothed her sister, handing her a mug of boiled leaves she had bought from the local doctor, dabbing a damp cloth to her sisters spotted forehead trying to reduce her fever._

_Her fever only got worse day by day, eventually Prim breathe her last few breaths cradled in Katniss's arms. _

"_Prim, NO! Prim come back!"_

"PRIM!" Katniss jolted awake fro her nightmare tears relentlessly streaming down her face.

"Katniss its okay, I'm hear" Finnick cooed in a soothing voice. He moved her into his lap and mumbled sweet nothings in her ear and stroking her hair as she cried.

"I couldn't save her. She is right I am useless; it is my fault that she is dead. It's my fault Finnick, I couldn't save her" Katniss cried into his soft shirt.

"Katniss" Finnick said in a stern voice lifting her head so she was looking at him. "Don't you ever think that you are useless. It's not your fault that she died, you did everything you could" he said in a stern voice wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. "What happened to your cheek?" he asked after he noticing her wince when he touched her cheek.

"Nothing" she said averting her eyes from his.

"Did she hit you again?" he asked anger boiling within him.

"I've got a matching set" she chuckled darkly.

He noticed her repetitively brushing her stomach, gently he lifter the bottom of her shirt reviling a collection of dark bruises decorating her flat stomach.

"Why does she keep doing this to you?" he whispered.

"Come on, forget about it I'm fine. I remember you said we were going fishing" she said in a cheerful tone standing and making her way to a hallow tree by a cluster of rocks.

'_I will do something to help this girl' _Finnick silently vowed.

Finnick stood and removed his clothes, leaving him in his undershorts once again. He picked up his trident and net, and made his into the warm tide. He was soon joined by a similarly under-dressed Katniss. He noticed the wooden bow she held in her hands, a quiver of arrows slung across her back.

"That's how you fish?" Finnick asked, he had never seen someone use anything other than a trident to fish.

"Yes, that's how my father taught me" she said as she loaded an arrow releasing it into an unsuspecting fish. She knelt down to retrieve her kill, revealing a rather large fish with the arrow through it eye.

The rest of the day went on like this, the two of them catching fish and exchanging small talk.

At the end of the day the day as they two sat crossed legged on the beach eating bread Finnick had brought with him when, Finnick tied a peace of twine from the net to her wrist.

"What is this for?" Katniss asked examining the dark thread.

"So you won't forget the times we spend together" he answered looking away from her, fearing rejection.

It was silent for a moment before she spoke, "then you should have one too" she said cutting a piece of the net, and tied it to his tan wrist.

She looked up to see that their faces were extremely close, their noses almost touching. "So you remember as well" she whispered before closing her eyes and kissing his soft lips.

* * *

**YAY! That is two chapters in one day!**

**Please review and PM me about future ideas! Thank you so much for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I have finally started with the Hunger Games part of the story! I hope you enjoy! **** I'm sooooo sorry for the wait I hope this makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. if i did do you think Annie would have lived instead of Finnick?**

* * *

As the seasons changed and time went by, Katniss and Finnick grew closer. They inseparable, sneaking away constantly to the beach they shared in solitude. Kisses would be shared, silent moments in each other's arms but neither voiced the intense feelings they both felt. As time progressed the date of the reaping grew closer.

Dark clouds hid the sun from sight, the sea thrashed angrily '_perfect weather for the occasion_' Katniss thought as she stood in the ocean, the water swirling angrily around her ankles. She was staring out at the murky horizon when she felt familiar, strong arms wrap around her waist.

"It's going to rain tonight" Finnick comment, his words were muffled as he mumbled unto her neck, inhaling her familiar smell of sea lavender.

"Yeah" was all she said, tracing small patterns in his muscular arms with her index finger.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry" she lied; her stomach betrayed her by rumbling loudly.

"Yes you are come, I brought you something" he chuckled, taking her hand and leasing her towards the sandy beach.

"Are you nervous?" Finnick asked while handing her a warm roll.

"Nervous? I think it's more like terrified" she mumbled, turning the roll over in her hands.

"Don't be nervous I promise I won't let anything happened to you" he whispered taking one of her small hands in his.

"I'm not worried about me" she protested gripping his hand as if it were a life line, "I'm worried about you. What if something happened to you? I don't think I could carry on living Finn. I need you" she whispered tears glistening in her eyes.

"Kat. Can I tell you something?" he asked gently fingering the twine around her wrist.

"Of course, you can tell me anything"

"I just wanted to tell you that if anything happen today. I just wanted you to know, that. I. Love. You" He said looking up at her, fearing rejection.

She was silent for a long moment, just staring at him with her wide grey-green eyes "I…"

"It's okay Kat you don't have to say anything" he mumbled starting to rise from the sand.

"NO! Finn, I was just startled me" she said standing so she was somewhat level with him although he was a good seven inches taller than her.

"Finn, I. Love. You too" she whispered looking up at him through her lashes.

He tucked a stray lock of hair of her dark hair into the brade she now always wore, his hands trailed down her face in a gentile caress. He slowly cupped her face and bent down, his lips gently meeting hers in a loving kiss. She soon started to mover her lips against his, lifting her arms around his neck, tangling her hand in his thick bronze hair, bringing him as close as possible. They soon pulled away after what seemed like an eternity in each other's arms.

"It's almost noon we should get going" she whispered her four head resting against his.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Weir something pretty" he said in usual good humored, joking tone.

The two parted slowly walking back to their homes to prepare for the reaping.

* * *

When Finnick enters the town square it is filled with capital television crews, and children lined up for slaughter.

The mayor and past victors filed onto the stage and take a seat while the mayor says his annual spiel about the history of The Hunger Games and the generosity of the capital. As soon as his speech is over Lucinda Rinsonnette, the District 4 escort trots on stage in a royal blue, velvet dress and pastel green wig, her skin was an odd shade if turquoise, her makeup an explosion of glittering greens and blues.

"Welcome, Welcome. The time has come to pick two brave tributes to have the honor of representing District 4 in the 73ed annual Hunger Games. Ladies first" she squealed in her high pitched capital accent. She moved to the glass ball on the right side of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she said dipping her hand in the ball swirling her hand inside while the whole district held their breaths.

Finnick stood in the section off aria with the other sixteen year old boys whispering a silent prayer over and over. '_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_' he repeated in his head while Lucinda still swirled her hand in the ball full of names, twelve of those could be Katniss'.

Lucinda finally pulled one slip of paper of the ball and made her way back to the microphone in the center of the stage.

'Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her.'

She opened the slip.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She cleared her thought.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

"Kestrel Sandbrington" Lucinda called out "Come on darling don't be shy. Come on"

The crowd parted exposing an average looking seventeen year old with short dirty blonde hair and a round face. She climbed the stage shaking like a leaf until she was standing next to Lucinda tears streaming down her face. Finnick let out the breath he had been holding '_It's not her_' he thought looking at Katniss form across the square with a smile on his face. She didn't smile back but still had the terrified look on her face that he she had been wearing this morning on the beach.

"Now for the gentlemen" Lucinda squealed practically skipping across the stage in her high heels to the ball of names, five of which said Finnick Odair.

'_He is only in there five times he won't get called. He won't. He can't_'. Katniss repeated over and over in her head and Lucinda swirled her hands in the name of boys.

Lucinda selected one of the names.

'_He is only in there five times he won't get called. He won't. He can't_'

She slowly made her way back to the microphone, building suspense.

'_He is only in there five times he won't get called. He won't. He can't_'

She unfolded the slip and cleared her thought.

'_He is only in there five times he won't get called. He won't. He can't_'

"Finnick Odair" she squealed into the microphone.

The tears that were building up in Katniss' eyes spilled out as she looked across the square at the man she loved being sent to the Games.

Finnick was frozen for a moment before he was nudges by one of the other boys. He looked across the crowd at a Katniss whose beautiful eyes were flooded with tears running down her cheeks. Finnick took a deep a breath, composed his face into a flirtatious smirk and confidently walked up to the stage beside Lucinda.

"My, aren't you hansom" Lucinda Commented looking over Finnick's flawless exterior. "Ladies and gentlemen I present you Kestrel Sandbrington and Finnick Odair, District 4s tributes for the 73ed Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be ever in you favor " Lucinda exclaimed happily as the everyone appended, everyone except for Katniss who stood still looking at Finnick retreating into the justice building to say his final goodbyes.

* * *

Finnick sat on one of the plush couches in the justice building, his heart beating fast and trying to calm his breath. The door creaked open to expose his parents.

"Oh Finn" his mother cried enveloping him a tight hug while his father silently cried into his hands. "I'm so sorry this happened to you son" his father managed to get out thought his silent sobs. Small loving words were exchanged and tears were shead.

The three of them stayed like this until peacekeepers arrived telling them their five minutes were up.

"Good luck darling. We are rooting for you" Mrs. Odair called as she was being pushed out of the room.

Finnick sat with his head in his hand until he heard the door open again. He looked up to see some of his friends from school.

"Good luck I know you can win this thing" his best friend Percy said trying to hold back tears while patting him on the shoulder.

"Be careful" Annie mumbled trying to hide the dying look in her eyes, and trying not to get too disappointed if Finnick didn't exclaim his undying love for her before he left like she wished he would.

His other friends said similar things and said they would see him soon, trying to lighten the mood without any success.

"Thanks" was all Finnick could get out as he hugged Percy, Annie and his other fiends. Annie tried to keep the melting look off her face when he wrapped his in his toned arms around her in a friendly hug.

The group left and were soon followed by a light knock on the door. "Just go in" a gruff voice said as the door was opened.

Finnick looked up to see his final visitor. Katniss walked in the room slowly nervously tugging at the hem of her reaping day dress. She then sped up burying her face in Finnick's muscular chest.

"I know it sounds selfish but you need to win. I need you to win. You're the strongest person I know you can win this. I can't live without you. Pease come home" Katniss cried looking up into his sea green eyes.

"I'll try" was all he could get out before Katniss pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, her soft lips moving not so gently with his.

Her kiss said all the things she didn't know how to say: How much she loved him, how worried she was about him and how much she needed him. He pulled away for the kiss and looked her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Just promise me that you won't watch the games when they begin. I don't want you to look at me like I'm a monster" he asked gently running his fingers down her face.

"I could never see you as a monster, Finn" she whispered.

"Just promise".

"I promise. I love you Finn" she whispered.

"I love you too" he mumbled before she was pulled out of the room by a peacekeeper.

* * *

Finnick, Kestrel and Lucinda sat in a car with Maggs Longstieven and Terran Kirtvent previous victors from District 4 and this year's mentors to the train station. As soon the group exited the car they were bombarded by capital photographers and camera crews. Lucinda practically shoved Finnick and Kestrel onto the train, quickly closing the door of the car trying to keep the press of the train.

Finnick sat on the large bed on his room, the day's events finally setting in.

* * *

Katniss sat on the beach feeling as if half her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She looked at the empty space in the sand where Finnick would usually be, giving food her he had brought for her or making a terrible joke that she would find funny for some reason.

A large crack of lightning lit up the cloudy sky fallowed by booming thunder. As Finnick had predicted the grey, almost black clouds finally spilled their content onto the whole of District 4.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. School has been hectic! So to be nice I have given you 2000 words about Kat and Finn! **** I hoped you enjoyed please review, PM me about that you want to happen or any comments, concerns or criticisms!**

**Love you all **

**XOXO**

**Until next time **

**Bellanator116**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow my first update during the week! Please don't expect these too much! I'm sorry I didn't update on Sunday as I usually do! Darn you world history! **

**I have also been struggling for ideas and I NEED your help so please give me a hand and tell me what you want to happened! I write for you and your ideas are close to my heart! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games **** if I did do you think Annie would be alive?**

* * *

Finnick lay on his back staring at the sealing of his bedroom in the train trying unsuccessfully to forget he was on a train to his potential death, not on the beach with Katniss curled into his arms. There was a persistent knocking on the door that brought him out of his deep thought.

"Finnick. Finnick darling, come on out dear it's time for dinner!" Lucinda called from behind the door continuing to knock with gusto.

"I'm coming" Finnick muttered lifting himself off the bed. He opened the door startling Lucinda causing her to jump back at least a foot shrieking as she went.

"Oh Finnick you startled me! You mustn't do that again!" she squeaked righting herself and brushing off her skirt. "Now come on we must keep on schedule".

He fallowed behind her, watching how she waddled like a duck in her ridiculous high heels, 'capital people are ridiculous' Finnick thought about how many times Katniss had said just that.

Katniss. Just the thought of her felt like an anvil had just been dropped on him. He couldn't help but worry about her, was she getting anything to eat with him not there? Was she at home where her mother would be around? Was she worrying about him the way he was about her? He missed her so much, the way she fit into his arms like they were made to fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Or the way her hair Shawn with auburn strikes when the sun was bright. Or the way she always pretended to be alright so he wouldn't worry. Or the fact that she put everyone before her and the way she loved unconditionally. Or the way she always seemed to smell like sea lavender.

"Finnick?" he was brought out of his memory of Katniss by Terran waiving a hand in front of his face. "Finnick did you hear anything I said?" he asked.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something" he murmured looking down at his plate of untouched food.

"Well as I was saying, I just asked if you have any special skills?" Terran asked surveying Finnick with is speculative brown eyes.

"Umm. Well I'm pretty good with a trident, I'm okay with a harpoon, I can use knives and I'm not bad with a spear" Finnick said modestly, in actuality he was deadly with just one let alone four.

"Well it looks like we might have a victor this year, and we won't have a problem getting you sponsors" Terran stated giving Finnick an appreciative once over.

"What do you mean 'won't have trouble getting sponsors'?" Finnick asked genially curious.

"Really?" Lucinda asked looking at Finnick in surprise "how can you not know that you are unbelievably gorgeous, and you don't have any enhancements! I mean really Finnick how could you have not seen it don't people tell you this!"

The rest of dinner went on with conversation about strategies and alliances.

"Will everyone please go into the living room we will be watching the reaping now" Lucinda said standing and trotting into the adjacent car.

Finnick and the rest of the group soon fallowed settling into the comfortable arm chairs. Lucinda switched on the television with the remote and sat up straight with her ankles crossed in her chaise. The tributes from District 1 were to be expected, attractive and well built; they also looked like a joke with their flamboyant reaping clothes. The reaping moved on to District 2, the two tributes were the poster children for career Districts, the male tribute was about as tall as Finnick and pure muscle, form where he was sitting Finnick could tell he was a brute and a ruthless killer. The female tribute was about as tall as Kestrel and had a sadistic, psychotic look in her eyes, it was easy to tell she was the type to drag out and enjoy every one of her kills.

The rest of the districts were unremarkable with their scared and sickly looking children quivering like Kestrel had at the reaping. Although Finnick was against the idea ok killing innocent children, there was nothing that would keep him away from Katniss. He wasn't too worried about the competition, except the male tribute form 2, the others looked like what they were children, but no one was to be counted out.

As soon as the reaping in District 12 was over; to put it simply District twelve was defiantly not leaving the arena with a victor. Lucinda clapped her hands exclaiming "well that was exiting wasn't it?" she was met with silence and cold glairs from the rest of the group. "Finnick, darling you should get to bed we arrive in the capital in the morning you need to be well rested" as an afterthought she added "you too Kestrel".

The two tributes bud goodnight to their mentors and escort before they made their way out to the adjacent car, where their rooms were located. They walked in silence before the silence became too much for Kestrel.

"So, aren't you with that Cresta girl, Annie right?" she asked.

The question startled Finnick, 'how could anyone actually think that I'm with Annie?' Finnick asked himself. "No I'm not, she is just a friend".

"Really does she know that?"

"Well I don't know but I'm not interested there is someone else…" Finnick trailed off.

"Well who is this mystery girl that has the Finnick Odair in a tizzy?" Kestrel asked with a smirk.

"Umm" Finnick mumbled.

"I won't be able to tell anyone I'm going to die and we both know it" she said with a sad smile on her face.

"K- Katniss Everdeen" he mumbled with a slow blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Wait! Katniss Everdeen as in _Everbrused_ _Everdeen_?" she asked with an unbelieving look on her face.

The use of the school yard nickname cruel children had called Katniss all throughout childhood, caused white hot rage to flow through his veins. He hated how the population of District 4 judged Katniss because of things that she had no control over. Even thought she was constantly judged and belittled she never regarded herself as a victim and always stayed strong for herself and others.

"Don't call her that" Finnick said in a menacingly low voice.

"Wow" Kestrel remarked "you must really like her".

"No. I love her" he stated simply before walking to his room leaving Kestrel behind.

He entered his room and went through the motions of going to bed. He lay once again staring at the sealing, listing all the things he loved about Katniss in an effort to dream about her.

"I'm coming back to you Kat, I promise" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review **

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Bellanator116**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised a second update for this week **** thank you for all the reviews! I've had a little writers block of recent I blame it on depression caused by the spider that lived in the eve of my front door that I used to watch and now has moved away ****. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing if I did where would Annie be right now? :)**

* * *

The windows on the train went dark as it passed through the tunnel that separated the Districts from the capital. Curiosity overcame him and he walked towards the window and looked out at the colorful capital.

"Isn't it wonderful" Lucinda mused from the breakfast table sipping her juice; a capital luxury.

The train pulled into the station, the crowd outside cheered and screamed at the desirable tribute form District 4. Finnick smirked at the idiocy of the capital people and how they relished watching children commit cold-blooded murder. Looking at the crowd gathered in the station was like an optical illusion with all the crazy colors, patterns and shapes they wore.

Finnick and the rest of the group fallowed Lucinda through the giant crowd just trying to get a look at what District 4 had to offer. Women screamed at the site of Finnick and tried to undress him with their eyes. Lucinda led them to the remake center where the mentors bid them goodbye, handing their tributes off to freakish looking prep teams.

"Oh! Look Winnow we got the gorgeous one!" squealed a woman with powder blue skin, pink eyelashes and dark hair with a blue sheen, cut into a pristine bob.

"My, Delphi aren't we lucky" another woman, shorter than the last with pale skin and lavender hair squeaked in her high capital accent.

"Ladies, ladies let's not scare the poor boy" a small, round man with short rouge hair scolded pushing his thick glasses up his crooked nose. "I'm Gunnar and this is Winnow" he motioned towards the small pale skinned woman "and this is Delphi" he motioned towards the other taller, dark haired woman "and we are your prep team".

"Umm, hello" Finnick smiled timidly, making Winnow and Delphi swoon.

The prep team evidently set upon Finnick. Washing and trimming his hair, clipping and filing his nails, and worst of all waxing every last hair on his body.

"AHHH!" Finnick bellowed as Winnow Yanked out the first strip of his leg hair "Is that rely nasality?"

"Sorry Hun, but Renwick says he wants you hairless for the opening ceremonies" Winnow said apologetically.

Once Finnick was hairless and covered in a powder that had a gold shimmer, a thin man with mocha skin and hazel eyes rimmed with gold eyeliner entered the room dressed simply in a black shirt and pants.

"Are you my stylist, Renwick?" Finnick asked feeling uncomfortable dressed only in a thin white robe.

"No, my name is Cinna. I'm studying under Renwick as an apprentice. I'm so sorry this happened to you no one deserves this" said in a voice filled with sorrow.

"You're the first person to tell me say you're sorry. Everyone has been congratulating me" Finnick mused.

"Well I don't see any point for congratulating" Cinna said simply. "Shall we do for lunch?" Cinna left the room motioning for Finnick to fallow.

Finnick and Cinna sat in a room that had one wall completely made of windows, looking out at the capital. They sat on a plush sofa eating a mouthwatering meal of roasted little birds that tasted like oranges, soft sliced of brown bread laden with grains, a salad of sweet tomatoes, and a soft creamy cake covered in raspberries.

Cinna spoke of his dreams to become a stylist, and hopefully become the stylist for the District 4 tributes the fallowing year and make a difference in how the capital citizens regard the tributes. Finnick talked about his District and some of his friends, leaving out the sensitive subject that was Katniss.

Suddenly Cinna asked a question that Finnick was not expecting "Finnick do you have a special someone back home?"

"Wh-what? How did you come to that?" Finnick spluttered.

"I just thought because I've been doing this for a couple of years and the tributes are usually a mess of tears or won't stop shaking, or overly confident its off-putting, but you seem very determined. I don't see that very often" Cinna explained calmly with a knowing look in his gold rimmed hazel eyes.

Finnick sighed letting out a large breath "her name is Katniss and I love her more than life itself" he said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"What is she like?"

"She is the kindest person I have ever met; she has barely anything but would give it all away to someone else if she thinks they are in need. It breaks my heart, because her mother beats her and I want to help her but she won't let me because she says she if fine but I can see she is not. I'm going to win and go back to her, she will live with me in the victors village away from her mother and maybe one day we can get married and start a family" he said with a dreamy look in his eyes just thinking about the perfect girl waiting for him back home.

"She sounds amazing"

"She is"

* * *

"Mother are you hungry? I caught some fish for us" Katniss asked her mother timidly.

Mrs. Everdeen looked up from the amber liquid that was in the cup she clutched in her hands. Katniss took a few steps back seeing the menacing look in her eyes; she was always like this when she drank. Mrs. Everdeen rose from the table and approached her frail daughter with a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Where have you been?" she hissed.

"I-I went fishing so we could have something to eat, I-I thought I c-could make it for you" Katniss stammered.

Mrs. Everdeen raised he hand and slapped Katniss' healing face with the back of her hand "Did I say you could" she spat.

"No, but I didn't want you to be hungry" Katniss whispered tears trailing down her face.

"Turn around" was Mrs. Everdeen said in response.

"What? Please no. please. Please don't. Please I beg you. Please" Katniss pleaded fear evident in her eyes.

"TURN AROUND!" she yelled forcefully pushing Katniss up against the wall. "Take off your shirt" she whispered from behind.

"No please no. I'll do anything please" Katniss begged facing the wall, tears blurring her vision.

"TAKE IT OFF!" she yelled, roughly shoving her daughter's head forward hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Katniss reluctantly took off her shirt exposing her fading scars on her slender back. Mrs. Everdeen started to unbuckle her leather belt form her sensible pants, unlooping it form all the appropriate loops. Suddenly the belt came in contact with the soft skin of Katniss' back.

Blood curdling screams came from the Everdeens house for the next forty lashes then just stopped all together.

Katniss lay unconscious on the floor of the kitchen her cuts dripping blood onto the floor, while her mother ate the fresh fish glaring at the broken girl on the floor.

* * *

Katniss rose with a searing pain in her back and an ach in her cheek. She looked out the kitchen window the sun was setting looking to be about five thirty. She quickly retrieved her discarded shirt form the corner of the room, ignoring the stabs of pain flowing through her back, and left the house, sprinting to the town square where the large screen would soon be broadcasting the opening ceremonies.

The square was crowded, the whole District trying to get a look at their tributes. Annie was walking thought the square a blanket draped around her shoulders her two friends Zenobia and Saffra trailing behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Katniss Everdeen standing with her head down and arms wrapped around herself.

"Hay Brusie!" she called making her way towards the frail looking girl.

Katniss' head was still cast downwards praying no one would approach her.

"Hay Brusie, I'm relay loving the Dalmatian look" Annie tormented.

Katniss didn't respond just looked up to see the three girls sneering at her.

"I relay do wish you were reaped and we could get rid of you, the District doesn't need a disgusting thing like you just hanging around" Annie said in a sweet voice that had a sharp edge to it "well enjoy the opening ceremonies" she said smiling and walking away.

Katniss forgot her pain from the mockery and the lash marks on her back when the large screen lit up, showing the spectrum of color that was the capital.

The crowd in the capital screamed and cheered as the first chariot being pulled by silver horses contained the District 1 tributes. The tributes were draped in diamonds that sparkled in the light of the capital. The second chariot was led by two strong looking grey horses; the tributes from District 2 looked majestic and deadly in their golden togas resembling some kind of gods of war. The tributes from District 3 looked scared looking around the crowd franticly.

When the doors of the remake center opened and the pale blue houses emerged the crowd and all the cameras focused on the gorgeous male tribute form District 4. One look at Finnick and the crowd went frantic and women started dropping like flies.

Finnick looked gorgeous wearing nothing but gold net tied around his hips, which looked like one he and Katniss had used during one of their countless fishing trips, strategically knotted at the groin. He was covered in a powder that gave his skin a gold glow, and accentuating all of his perfect muscles.

All the girls in the square giggled and squealed at the practically nude Finnick even some of the women became flustered. While Katniss tried to hide the small smile that played on her lips, seeing the love of her life again after it felt like she hadn't seen him in a life time. Even though she didn't want to admit it she was rather enjoying seeing him in his minimal getup.

* * *

Finnick hopped off the chariot receiving praise from his stylist, prep team and mentors, and glairs form the other tributes for stealing the show.

"Oh, Finnick you were amazing!" Lucinda cried.

"Well done, I'm sure Katniss enjoyed seeing you like that" Cinna whisper to him in his ear while patting him on the shoulder.

All Finnick could think was '_What did Katniss think seeing him like this?'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed thank you for all the reviews and if you didn't you should because the more reviews, the happier I am which means the faster I update **

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Bellanator116**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful readers **** I have decided to update because I love you all and I couldn't wait any longer. I've noticed that the past few days there have been very little updates in the categories I read **** so slight depression. Many of you said you don't want Finnick to be sold once he wins the games( trust me he will win) so I wanted to know what Finnick should do instead, because I thought it added to the depressing sub theme this story had going on. Concerns, Comments and Criticism leave it all in the review box! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games if I did would Annie get any happiness or end up miserable?**

* * *

"Use the weapons, give the other tributes something to fear, you are careers don't forget that!" Terran practically yelled at Finnick and Kestrel while they sat at breakfast on the first day of training.

"Don't forget the fire and edible plant station, you never know what sort of situation you might get into" Maggs garbled.

Finnick nodded tacking all the information being fed to him by his mentors, while Kestrel silently wept, silent tears falling onto her plate.

"OH!" Lucinda squealed jumping from her seat at the head of the table and brushing off the nonexistent crumbs on her metallic blue dress "we mustn't be late for the first day of training!"

Lucinda walked towards the elevator with her tributes fallowing in tow. Once all in the elevator Lucinda pressed the button that took them down to the training center.

"Do you know what I heard? I heard that Effie Trinket wants to transfer Districts because her tributes _always_ die in the blood bath; I heard she is trying to steal my job, because she knows that District 4 actually has winners. So I told her if she tries anything I would set my tributes on her like wolves!"

"Wait! You said what?" Finnick practically yelled in disbelief at what Lucinda was willing to say to maintain her social status. But before Lucinda could say anything she shoved him and Kestrel out of the elevator.

"Don't do anything that would make me look foolish!" Lucinda yelled from the closing doors.

Finnick and kestrel made their way into the training center to see they were not alone. The tributes from 1 and 2 were walking around the large matted room looking at the assorted weaponry.

"Put that down!" a young woman in a dark track suite, presumably a trainer yelled across the room when the mail tribute from District 2 picked up to examine a heavy looking spiked mace. The male tribute dropped the mace on the floor making a large clatter that echo across the room; shooting the trainer a look of death he went to join his District partner.

Once the rest of the tributes came into the training center the trainer, Atala the head trainer started her annual spiel about which stations were beneficial, how not to only focus on just weapons, statistics on death rates, and rules about no violent interactions between tributes before the games; Finnick noticed that the last comment was said while she looked pointedly at the tributes form 1 and 2, the career tributes simply rolled their eyes like moody teenagers.

Once the tributes were given the go-ahead they dispersed, going off towards the different stations. Finnick left Kestrel and walked towards the selection of weapons looking for a trident in the midst of the all the other brutal looking weapons. Finding none he selected a sleek silver spear, balancing it in his hands, trying to become accustomed to it. He perfected his stance, raised his arm, focused on the target, and threw the spear with great force. The spear flew through the air at a deadly speed, landing in the dead center of the dummies chest, piercing right through, the tip of the spear peeking out of the back.

At the sound of the spear whistling through the air and the thud of the spear meeting its target, the group of careers stopped what they were doing to observe the hansom tribute from District 4 removing the spear form the dummy.

"I want him" Majoris the male tribute from 1 said in a hushed tone.

"So do I" Sapphire his District partner piped in.

"Think about it Titus, he is a better ally than enemy" Spikelet the vicious looking District 2 female tribute said looking at her brute of a District partner.

Titus squinted his eyes at the bronze haired tribute and coked his head to the side to get a better look at probably the only tribute in the games he could consider an actual threat.

Titus made his way to the shooting range where Finnick was hurling spears at deadly spots on the dummy. He watched the district 4 tribute taking the spot next to him and selected a spear of his own hurling it at the dummy in front of him; his aim was not as precise as Finnick's who has been spearing moving fish since he could walk.

"You're pretty good at this" Titus commented admiring Finnick's precision.

Finnick turned around to see the brute from District 2 looking at him. "Thank you; I've been doing this for a long time".

"Well so have I, but I don't have that kind of aim with a spear"

"Well fish do move around quite a lot"

"Ah right, I forgot you were from District 4" Titus exclaimed hitting his head.

"Yes, well is something you want from me?" Finnick asked eyeing Titus wearily.

"Yes there is. My friends and I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining our alliance?"

Finnick thought about his options of a moment, he could enter the arena alone in two days' time without ant protection and twenty three other tributes hunting him, or he could join the careers, have protection and a better chance of returning home to Katniss. "Alright, I'm in" Finnick relied simply returning to his throwing.

Titus looked at the rest of the alliance from across the room and nodded. The three other careers went back to the stations they were previously at continuing their various forms of training.

A loud bell sounded through the training center signaling the start of the lunch break. Titus, Spikelet, Sapphire and Majoris gathered their trays of food and went to sit at a large round table in the center of the room.

"Hay, Odair! Over here!" Majoris called from the table beckoning Finnick over as he emerged from the line.

Finnick walked over to the table with a large tray in his hands. He sat down at the table receiving smirks from Titus and Majoris, an appreciative look from Sapphire and a blank stare from Spikelet.

"So what kind of academy did you go to?" Titus asked Finnick attempting to better know his fellow tribute, ally and biggest threat, while spearing his meat with his fork.

"What do you mean academy?" Finnick asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know training academy" Sapphire said. "Like training for the games, then your name gets picked and you win" she continues seeing Finnick's confused excretion.

"I've never trained for the games in my life and my name wasn't picked on purpose" Finnick clarified

"What?!" Spikelet exclaimed loudly making the cafeteria fall silent. "You have never trained before?!" she exclaimed a shocked look replacing the previous blank one.

"No never I had a reason to, I hand no intention of volunteering and I hoped I wouldn't get picked but here I am" he said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

The rest of the careers looked at him with astonishment and jealousy, even thought they had been training at the academies in their Districts since they were five they did not possesses the kind of skill Finnick had from simply fishing. Though he was a huge threat they refused to look at him as if he were.

They could not have been more wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. I have been thinking about starting a modern day katnnick fanficton what do you think? **

**Until next time **

**XOXO **

**Bellanator116 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologies for the wait, I just wanted to build the foundation for my new modern day katnnick, if you haven't seen it yet you should check it out and tell me what you think. I also have a lot of things going on aside from school, I'm auditioning for a play coming up soon, I'm also going out for track this winter so this is all very exciting and time consuming. So this will be the last chapter until the games, I hope to make one extra-long chapter or 2 or 3 chapters to get through the games, but of course in detail you all know how much I hate un detailed and rushed chapters. So without further ado please enjoy chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG if I did catching fire would have been **_**more interesting**_** ;)**

* * *

"_I love you Finn" Katniss whispered as she lovingly places kisses all over his face._

"_I love you too Kat, more than anything" he whispered brushing her soft hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I swear one day when all this madness is over, I'm going to marry you" he promised, lightly touching each freckle that dotted her soft cheeks._

"_Will we have kids?" she asked her soft lips twitching into a smile._

"_As many as you want, as long as one of them looks just like you" _

_She laughed lightly, the sound filling him with joy. She leaned into him her lips just about to brush his, when-_

Knock, knock, knock

Finnick was woken up from his perfect dream by the harsh tapping on the door. He lifted his shirtless form out of bed and walked towards the door, where the violent knocking was still resonating through the room.

The door flew open to revile Lucinda sporting a long dress made entirely of what looked like seaweed and gold feathers. She stood in the eve of the door staring at the half dressed Adonis in front of her. Over the past few days in the capital she had gotten used to rousing Finnick form his slumber half dressed, not that she minded.

"Get dressed today is a very important day" she squealed trotting down the hall in her ridiculous heels, her large emerald wig swaying with each step.

"What exactly is happening?" Finnick asked fallowing her down the hall in only his under shorts.

"How could you have forgotten? It's your individual season with the Game Makers!" Lucinda squealed as she seated herself at the already full table.

Finnick picked a roll form the stuffed bread basket, the roll was similar to the ones that he used to bring for Katniss. The fact that the people in the capital had more than enough to eat, while people in the Districts had barley enough to eat, or were dropping dead from starvation sickened him.

"Don't hold anything back; show them everything you've got. We need sponsors" Terran informed the tributes as he speared pieces of fruit with his fork.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silently eating while Lucinda chatted about capital gossip and a friend of hers named Hardi, when she was suddenly interrupted by a surprisingly alert looking Maggs.

"Do ether of you have someone back home? A girlfriend of boyfriend" she garbled in her slurred voice.

"No. Why?" Kestrel asked giving Finnick a pointed look that said 'are you going to tell them?'

"Finnick, how about you?" Maggs asked looking at Finnick curiously.

"Yes, but why does this matter?" she asked looking the old woman in the eyes.

"Don't mention them in the interview tomorrow, and if they ask say there is no one. You don't need them using your lover against you" she warned a wise tone in her voice of a woman who knew more than meets the eye.

"Oh, alright" Finnick agreed not wanting to imagine the things the capital would do to the broken girl who had been through too much, his girl on fire, the girl he loved with every fiber of his being.

Katniss

The entire table was silent; the only noise was the sound of cutlery tapping against the ceramic plates, the sip of drinks, and the muffled sounds of chewing.

"Oh! We should get going now" Lucinda informed looking at the extravagant watch buckled on her wrist. "Finnick! Why aren't you dresses yet?!"

"Why is this distracting you?" he asked in a seductive voice, giving her a look that could melt ice. Finnick sat in his chair watching Lucinda get flustered, and then start to hyperventilate under his stair.

"Come on Odair, give it a rest, and go get dressed" Terran instructed trying to keep the smirk off his face as the boy went to put on actual clothes. Not missing the way Lucinda's eyes were trained on the tributes firm backside.

* * *

"We will call you out individually for your private session with the Game Makers. You will be rated from 1-12 in a matter of skill" the head trainer informed the tributes. "First up is Sapphire Cronin, District 1" she called out scanning her clipboard.

"Wish me luck" sapphire called as she sashayed into the other gym "not that I'm going to need it".

The other tributes were called shortly after one another, while Finnick sat on the floor of the gym they had started training in, fiddling with the piece of twine tied around his wrist, reminding him why he had to get home.

"Finnick Odair District 4" called Atala from the doorway.

Finnick lifted himself off the floor and fallowed the trainer down the hall into the second gym. The Game Makers were sitting in large glass box above the gym, omnisciently looking down at Finnick. He walked into the center of the mats looking up at the Game Makers, who were enjoying a lavish meal brought in by avoxs.

"Finnick Odair, District 4" he called out, looking at the Game Makers.

"Begin whenever you are ready" a thin man with a long nose and a beard that curled around his face like smoke, said looking at the hansom and able tribute.

Finnick walked up to a stand of weapons, touching a few of the spears. The tight training uniform he wore constricted his movements, so in an effort to loosen up he removed his shirt. Not noticing the female Game Makers reacting the same way Lucinda did at breakfast.

He picked up a sleek silver spear like the one he had practiced with for the past few days of training, balancing it in his hand, perfecting his stance, drawing back, and with great force throwing the spear at a dummy across the room. The spar sped through the air with a whistling noise, colliding with the dummy making a loud thud the echoed around the room.

The Game Makers stared in astonishment at the tribute that had moved onto the array of knives, hurling them with precision at the target, landing on the bull's eye each time.

"Thank you Mr. Odair we have seen enough" one of the Game Makers said, dismissing the tribute.

Finnick nodded his head respectfully and left the room, returning to the 4th floor of the Training Center.

* * *

After his exiting adventure in the capital showers, Finnick took a seat on one of the plush sofas in the lavish sitting room, with the rest of the District 4 group waiting for the training scores.

Claudius Templesmith and Cesar Fleckerman were sitting at their desk talking about how these games were doing to be 'one of the best in Hunger Games history', because of the 'wonderful contestants' and rumors of the 'excellent arena'. Lucinda was bouncing up and down on the sofa squealing about how the scores were one of her favorite parts of the games, while the rest of the group prayed of an adequate score, leading to sponsors.

The tributes from 1 and 2 had scores ranging from 8-10, Kestrel's name and picture was show along with a score of 7, which was expected. When Finnick's picture appeared on the screen the entire group held their breaths.

"And Finnick Odair of District 4 a score of….. 11" Cesar announced.

The entire room erupted in cheers, everyone rushed to Finnick to pat him on the back or congratulate him any way they could.

Finnick went to bed that night proud with himself; with this score he was just one step closer to being back home with Katniss.

* * *

"Don't mention her" Maggs informed Finnick ad they rode the elevator to the training center, in the large room where the interviews were taking place.

"Don't forget the things I told you" Terran instructed when the doors opened and the mentors and tributes went their separate ways.

Finnick and Kestrel walked toward the rest of the tributes lined up in District order. Finnick stood behind Kestrel, who was behind the short boy from District 3 who kept clearing his throat.

"Will you shut up?" Spikelet asked in a menacing voice looking at the frail boy with a look of death. Her eyes focused on Finnick, and a smile lit up her face. "Hay, Odair. How exactly did _you_ score an 11?"

"If you're lucky I might share" Finnick replied in a curt tone.

Cesar walked onto the stage with great appose for the audience. He was dressed in his usual navy suite dotted with clear crystals that reflected the lights and flashes of the audience. His hair was died a brilliant shade of magenta for this year's festivities.

"Greetings, my name is Cesar Fleckerman your host for the 73ed annual Hunger Games" the audience erupted in cheers, and screams. "Let's meet the tributes, first from District 1, may I introduce Sapphire Cronin" the crowd cheered as Sapphire walked onto the stage in a short, blue dress that sparkled like her namesake.

Sapphire played her sexy angle very well, constantly flipping her long blond hair and bending over giving Cesar, the audience and the Districts a clear view of her cleavage.

Next Majoris walked on stage playing up the jokester angle, making the audience laugh at his jokes that could be considered humorous.

Spikelet and Titus portrayed their savage and cocky personalities, scaring most of the lover Districts, but driving sponsors of the capital wild.

The tributes for District 3 were quiet and shaking like a leaf, much like Kestrel, who seemed to have forgotten everything Lucinda, had instructed her on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the person we have been waiting for, the man of the hour, Mr. Finnick Odair of District 4"

* * *

The whole of District 4 erupted as Finnick walked onto the stage, looking jaw droopingly hansom in a navy suite and a sky blue dress shirt that made his emerald eyes pop. His bronze hair was tousled and made him look even more irresistible.

Although he was miles away Katniss still felt close to him as she twisted the piece of twine she wore around her wrist.

"So Finnick, how have you been liking the capital?" Cesar asked Finnick once the screams of the crowd had died down.

"Well Cesar it is defiantly different form back home but I would be lying if I said I was not enjoying myself" he said in a flirtatious voice making the women go crazy.

"So Finnick we are all dying to know, how exactly you scored an 11" Cesar asked leaning forward as if Finnick was about to share a precious secret.

"Well Cesar are you sure you want to know? It may overwhelm you" Finnick warned looking into the camera with a flirtatious look.

"Yes! You must tell us!" Cesar ordered.

"Well it may be more effective if I show you" Finnick said in a matter of fact tone.

Katniss looked at the screen puzzled, 'what had he done that been so outrageous?' she asked herself.

"Yes! Show us now!" Cesar practically screamed.

Finnick stood up, everyone in every District leaned closer as if to get a better look or hear something that was not said. Finnick removed his suite jacket, tossing it into the audience, where a swarm of capital females fought for it. Slowly he unbuttoned his blue shirt, revealing his tan, muscular, perfect chest and toned biceps.

The whole of Panem erupted in screams as Finnick stood on the stage, shirtless smirking out at the audience.

Katniss felt her face flush, unlike most of the people admiring her lover's body, she had seen it first hand, roamed his body with her hands, kissed and loved every inch of him.

"So Finnick, back to the topic at hand. We all want; actually we need to know is there a special girl back home?"

The entire capital craned their necks to hear his answer. Katniss curiously looked at the large screen in the town Square, wondering what he was going to say. Annie crossed her fingers praying he would mention her.

Before Finnick could answer a loud buzzer went off signaling the end of his time. The capital groaned loudly, some screamed in outrage.

"I'm sorry Cesar it seems my time is up" Finnick apologized with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, Finnick Odair!" the crowd once again went wild as Finnick stood up starting to walk away, when Cesar called after him "Finnick son, you left your shirt".

"Keep it" Finnick replied with a wink, sending the audience into a frenzy.

* * *

The rest of the interviews fallowed but none of the other tributes could compete with the show Finnick Odair had just put on. Sponsors were throwing their money at the tribute, wanting to be able to say they sponsored the 73rd Hunger Games victor.

* * *

Finnick lay in bed awake trying to fall asleep but failing miserably.

"I will win, and come and save you Kat" he whipped into the air fiddling with the simple piece of twine on hire wrist.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Took me forever. Please review or PM me with ideas! If you have not already check out my new modern day AU Fanfic 'All the Little Things' **

**Love you all **

**Be safe **

**Stay in school **

**Don't to drugs **

**XOXO **

**Until next time **

**Bellanator116 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soooooo sorry for the delay! Sooo much homework! I was so busy and school is becoming crazy! Honors is a lot harder than I thought! Well last week I was kind of upset by the turn out **** barely anyone reviewed. Did you not like it? If you like I please review I love to hear what you think and what you want to happen. If you don't like it then tell me so I can try to change your mind :D I'd prefer that the comments come in constructive criticism as opposed to the angry kind **** I would also like to say 'All the Little Things' hill be put on hold so I can finish this one. I found I really can't multitask! I hope this big mama chapter makes up for it **** please reviews and don't forget the three C's: Comments, Concerns and Criticisms! Don't feel weird to ask questions I'm more than happy to answer them! **** \(*_*)/\(-_-)/\(0_0)/\(#_#)/\($_$)/\(!_!)/\(^_^)/\(O_O)/\(._.)/\('._.')/**

**I would like all my reviewers and followers and fans and anyone who reads this story it really is my baby! **

**The winner for best comment is **_**JadeyBear**_**! So in thanks I wanted decided to dedicate this chapter to you **

**So **_**JadeyBear**_** this one if for you!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own THG**

* * *

"Wake up" said a kind voice that filled Finnick's sleep filled mind. "Come on Finnick, wake up" the voice insisted again, this time with a gentile shake on his back.

"I'm awake" Finnick mumbled, slipping into consciousness.

"Come on Finnick the hovercraft is waiting" Cinna said in a smooth voice.

Finnick looked out of the large window of his bedroom to see the sky was still dark, the stars invisible due to the bright lights of the capital.

Finnick fallowed Cinna out of the bedroom to the elevator in the large foyer. Finnick took one last look at the spacious apartment/prison that had been his home for the past week. He knew that in a matter of weeks he would be back, ready to return home to his beloved.

Cinna pressed the button labeled with the number 13, the doors closed and the elevator made its slow assent up to the roof of the training center. Maggs and Terran stood by the hovercraft waiting for Cinna and Finnick to meet them.

To his surprise Terran engulfed Finnick in a tight hug mumbling a soft "take care my boy, we'll see you soon". Maggs soon fallowed wrapping Finnick in her warm embrace.

"Come back to her" as all she said in her garbled speech, pressing a soft kiss to Finnick's cheek.

A ladder was dropped from the hovercraft and Finnick was instructed to step onto it. He did so, and as soon as he did a blue light was cast upon him and he was frozen, unable to move. A young woman with soft minty hair approached him, wearing a white nurse uniform, in her hand a syringe equip with a thick needle.

"This is just your tracker" she reassured in a sweet voice, laced with a subtle capital accent. "It's just so we don't lose you during the Games".

She quickly stuck the thick needle into his muscular forearm, causing a violent burst of pain to shoot up his wrist and through his body. He observed his arm, were there was now a prominent bump, where the tracker was imbedded onto his flesh and muscle.

Finnick noticed the ladder lifting slowly, pulling him towards the hovercraft, floating in midair. Once inside the hovercraft the blue light disappeared, enabling Finnick to move as freely was possible in the small space. He noticed a couple armchairs, a sofa and a table, where Cinna sat waiting for Finnick to join him.

Finnick walked over to the table, to see a plate with: two fried eggs, three strips of bacon, two pieces of toasted wheat bread and five orange slices.

"Eat up" Cinna instructed "You don't know when you'll be eating again".

Fallowing Cinna's advice he quickly ate up the simple meal, compared to the other delicacies he had sampled in the capital. Once finished he greedily gulped down two glasses of water.

They had been flying for over an hour when the windows of the hovercraft went black as the craft made it's slow decent towards the arena.

Finnick's heart beat quickened as he and Cinna made their way out of the hovercraft and into a drab building, with dark cement walls and flickering yellow lights. The two entered a simple room containing a sofa and a shower.

Finnick quickly showered relishing the feeling of the hot water spraying his body. After he had showered and changed into a pair of warm, sturdy cargo pants, a black jacket, a warm, weather durable shirt and a pair of tough boots that fit perfectly.

"Twenty seconds until launch" a robotic voice said through the intercom.

Finnick nervously looked at Cinna, who simply smiled reassuringly at the young tribute. Cinna took his hand and led him to the large glass tube that slowly started to descend form the celling. Finnick stepped inside tube looking at Cinna with scared eyes as the tube sealed.

"I'll see you very soon" Cinna promised as the tube slowly stated to ascend.

* * *

Finnick was startled as a bright light assaulted his eyes. He looked around to see green. All around him was green.

"Ladies and gentleman let the 73ed annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice came booming out around the arena, before the countdown began.

59

58

57

56

The tributes were evenly spaced out around the golden cornucopia in a large green field. To his left was a large forest of tropical trees, draped in vines.

45

44

43

42

Finnick looked over to see a large river streaming about a mile away.

32

31

30

29

He exchanged a nod with the other careers.

18

17

16

15

He looked at the small pack about 20 feet away from him and the large array of spears and knifes in the mouth of the cornucopia.

10

9

8

7

He spotted Kestrel about five tributes away, he silently wished he a peaceful death.

6

5

* * *

Katniss sat on the small beach furiously twisting the piece of twine around her wrist. As per Finnick's request not watching the games, as much as she wanted to make sure he was alright.

* * *

4

3

* * *

The Odairs wept, fearing the life of their only child.

* * *

2

1

* * *

Every eye in every District was glued to their screen as the tributes took their running positions.

* * *

_BANG_!

The large gong sounded and the tributes were off, sprinting towards the cornucopia or fleeing from the inevitable bloodbath.

Finnick sprinted towards the cornucopia scooping up the pack on his way; fling it onto his back in one fluid movement. Within seconds he had reached the cornucopia, grabbing a handful of sharp daggers; settling on his targets, he began to through with precision sending the male tribute form 9 and both from 7 to their deaths with the daggers deeply plunged into their chests.

Tutus retrieved a large spiked mace from the pile of weapons in the mouth of the cornucopia, using it to repetitively bash in the skull of the female tribute from 3 long after she has died.

Spikelet was kneeling over the male tribute from 5; he was at least twice her size, but could never compete with her cunning skill and speed. In one hand she had a compound bevel knife, using it to slowly drag it down his chest, red blood gushing out of the deep cut. Under her the large male whimpered and begged as she proceeded to cut along the veins in his arms. The look of wonder and amazement was evident on the small girls face as she watched the blood escape his body, enjoying the feel of his warm blood covering her hands.

Sapphire had a concentrated look on her face as she tightened her hands around the through of the blue-face girl from 11. The girl's dark skin took on an unnatural shade of blue as she slowly lost oxygen. As the skinny girl collapsed limply on the ground Sapphire whipped her hands on her pants, admiring her handy work. She swiftly turned retrieving a small knife the cold hands of the dead tribute at her feet, and shoved it into the stomach of the approaching girl from 12.

Majoris stood at the mouth of the cornucopia swiftly launching spears ant anyone, anyone outside of the alliance who came near the supply. Taking the life of both tributes from 6, and an unsuspecting Kestrel.

The remaining tributes hastily fled the scene fearing the outcome of falling into the hands of the careers.

Finnick surveyed the large field he was standing in, trying to avoid looking at the bodies scattering the ground, drenched in their own blood.

"We should get out of here, so they can collect the bodies before they start to stink" Titus called out as he made his way across the field, carelessly stepping on the bodies as he went.

The other careers fallowed Titus to the gushing river, away from the lifeless bodies littering the ground.

"This is just great" Spikelet commented dreamily examining her bloody hands. "There is just something so enthralling about having the power to take away someone's life, controlling their fate. The feel of the blood on your hands, the feel of them squirming under you, the sound of their begging I don't know how to explain it but there is something just so erotic and exiting about it" she said in a heavy voice, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Finnick stared at the small girl walking beside with a questioning look as she slowly ran her hands through her raven hair and sensually down her body, while the other careers agreed with her statement.

"What about you Finn, are you enjoying yourself?" Sapphire asked in a curious voice.

The other careers looked as him with curious glances waiting his response.

"I'm just glad I'm not dead" Finnick grumbled training his eyed on the river ahead.

"Really? Are you serious you don't get that feeling? Have you ever gotten it?" Titus asked in a disbelieving voice.

"No I don't get that feeling. I have but not from this" was all Finnick said disgust lacing his tone, officially dropping the subject.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Majoris whispered, as he and the other careers silently trekked through the dark forest, moss squishing under their feet as the hunted.

"I did" Finnick whispered back moving a low hanging vine away as he moved to stand buy Majoris.

The careers made their way through the forest of trees and low hanging vines, the silent voices growing louder as they approached.

"I just miss them so much" the girl from 8 whispered to her district partner.

"I miss my family too, Gilese" the boy said in a deep gruff voice, taking the hand of the small blond across from him.

"Well isn't this adorable?" Titus asked in a friendly voice bursting through the shrubbery, startling the other tributes.

The District 8 tributes quickly rose from their camping spot and tried to escape into the forest, when the collapsed to the ground, yelling in pane while griping their thighs in pain. Spikelet stood by Titus admiring her handy work, moving towards the tributes to retrieve her knives. She knelt over the tributes the sadistic look returning to her face as she stared down at the blood coating he knife, the gushing wound and the look of fear plastered onto the face of the small girl beneath her.

The temptation became too much for the small girl, she could no longer control her blood lust, she couldn't control her hand as she placed the knife slowly back into the already existent wound in the girl's leg and violently dragging the knife downward with incredible force. Spikelet closed her eyes and threw he head back in ecstasy as the girl beneath her let out a scream the echoed around the arena.

The other careers sat down to wait, knowing that spikelet would draw out the life of the girl as long as possible, trying to elongate her joy of playing God. Finnick was the only one of the fore who looked away as Spikelet dismembered the small girl, unable to look at the cruelty being inflicted on the innocent girl, who had done nothing to deserve this terrible fate.

Finnick let out a relived breath when he finally heard the cannon echo around the arena.

"Damn it! Damn it, I wasn't done yet!" Spikelet yelled, violently kicking the remainders of the small girl's corps. She turned to the boy, he staring at his District partner with tears in his eyes, a psychotic smile appearing on Spikelet's face. "I'll have fun with you now" she said, removing her knife from the blonde's corps.

"Come on Spikelet, just let me do it. So we can go back to camp, we're all tired" Titus insisted.

"No I'll be quick I pro-"

"NO! Just start heading back to camp Spikelet, we may be careers but that doesn't mean we are invincible! People could be coming for us right not, there is no need to be he any longer than needed!" Titus bellowed cutting her off.

"Fine! But if I find something on the way, I will play with it" she screamed, stomping away from the clearing.

Titus stood up and slowly made his way to the boy for 8, whimpering on the ground next to his partner.

"I'm going to make this quick" Titus informed in a strong voice, before he pulled the boy into a head lock, effectively breaking he neck with one fluid twist and a loud snap.

A loud bang that rattled their eardrums when the cannon went off, signaling his death.

"Can we go back to camp now?" Sapphire asked, examining her nails.

"Yeah, we can go now" Titus whispered in a raspy voice, tears glistening in his eyes as he stared down at the boy from 8.

Sapphire and Majoris stood up and started to make their way to the cornucopia about a mile north of where they were. Finnick stayed seated where he was, looking at Titus, his eyebrows furrowed at the crumbling career.

"I said you could go back" Titus mumbled in a tight voice, sniffling.

"You can tell me what it is, if you want" Finnick whisper in a reassuring voice, as he lowered himself down next to Titus.

Titus turned to look at the boy next to him, the tears slowly spilling out of his icy blue eyes and cutting paths down his cheeks. He quickly whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to hide the evidence of weakness.

"I've been trained for this my entire life, I've been told that this is good, that killing is fine. I've been taught not to show weakness. And when I became of age I'm supposed to put all of those years of training to use. But no one told me how hard it is to look into the eyes of someone you're supposed to kill. No one said I'd feel like I have a knife in my chest, which keeps going deeper the more I kill. I don't want to be a killer, but that's what I was raised to be. I pretend to like it like Spikelet, but I don't. I hate it. And if I win how will be able to look at myself in the mirror, knowing I killed innocent children, took them away from their family" once done his shoulders dropped, as if a heavy weight had been lifted.

"I know how you feel, I have this sick feeling whenever I think about the families and how I just took away one of their children, I just broke apart a family. But I have to try and win, there is someone I need to get home to" Finnick said looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"You do?" Titus asked in a small voice.

"Yeah" Finnick replied in a wistful voice.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she is so much more than that"

"What is she like?"

"She is perfect. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She is the kindest and the most selfless person I've ever met. But unfortunately even though she is kind and selfless, life dealt her a bad hand, and she goes to bed hungry some nights, and her mother beats her. I can't stand let her stay with her mother for the rest of her life, she'd probably end up dead sooner rather than later. I need to get back and take care of her. I love her more than anything" Finnick said in a low voice, so the cameras couldn't hear. "Do you have someone at home, waiting for you?" Finnick asked, turning to look at Titus.

"No, I have no one. When I was six my parents sent me to the academy, I've never met them. I was told once I won I would be able to meet them, but I really don't think all this pain and suffering is worth it. If they wanted me they wouldn't have sent me away. And I've been so wrapped up in training, that I've never met anyone, like this girl you explained. The trainers said that we would meet someone after we won; they said that people wouldn't be able to keep their hands off a victor. I was always told I would be bringing pride to my district, but I don't even want to live anymore" Titus said, as he talked his features twisted into a mask of disgust, thinking about the twisted ways of his District.

The two sat in silence their heads bowed in deep thought. The forest was silent of any human sounds, only the sounds of insects and small animals could be heard.

"We should probably head back" Finnick suggested, receiving a nod in agreement from Titus.

The moss under their feet made shushing noises as they walked, the two stopped when two cannons went off, followed by another. Finnick looked around, wondering where the deaths had occurred. He looked over at Titus, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Their probably across the arena" Titus reassured.

Although he knew Titus was probably right, he couldn't help being paranoid, frantically looking around as they walked on.

There was a small rustling of vines, the sound of someone slowly moving them out of their way.

Finnick stopped dead in his tracks, and looked towards the cluster of vines slowly swaying.

"What is it Odair?" Tutus asked.

That was all he could say before he was impaled by a flying spear. He clutched his stomached griping the spear as he coughed up crimson. He slowly dropped to his knees, falling down on his face, the rest of the spear finding its way out the other side of his body. The cannon soon fallowed, marking the death of the first career.

Finnick's feet moved without having to think about where he was going or what he was getting away from, his instinct to survive controlling his body. He sped through the forest, the sound of feet fallowing him.

Suddenly he hauled, removing a large knife from his belt and swiftly turning around. His knife met its target as he plunged it into the chest of the male tribute from District 10, effectively snapping his sternum. The cannon went off signaling yet another death.

The boy's district partner came crashing through the low hanging vines, to receive the knife that killed her partner deeply lodged into her forehead. She fell to the ground, twitching slightly before the cannon went off.

Finnick felt the deep feeling of guilt settle into stomach as he fled the scene, not being able to stand the blank stares, their lifeless eyes gave him.

He rushed through the forest furiously fighting the vines that repeatedly hit him in his face. He broke through the forest and ran across the clearing to the cornucopia, where Sapphire and Majoris sat around a fire.

"Where's Titus?" Majoris asked when Finnick took a seat by the fire.

"Dead, so are the 10s" Finnick answered simply, looking intensely into the fire. "Where is Spikelet?"

"I have no idea. When we got here she was gone. Or she never came back" Said Sapphire, looking around the clearing, as if the crazy girl would appear out of the tall grass.

"There are only seven of us left" Finnick whispered. "I think it's time for me to leave".

"You want to break the alliance?" the two asked in unison, their voices alarmed.

"I don't want to kill you, so I'm going to leave" he informed standing up and walking towards the pile of supplies at the mouth of the cornucopia. He picked up a large pack filling it with a sleeping bag, food to last him for two weeks, three canteens of water, five packets of matches, flint, and a pair of night vision goggles. "Wait until tomorrow to start hunting me" he said, picking up two knives and tucking them into his belt.

Majoris and Sapphire nodded agreeing to his terms and watched as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Finnick rest his head agents the trunk of the tree he was situated in taking a few deep breaths.

He looked up into the dark sky looking at the silver stars that dotted the sky like little diamonds that looked like the ones he had seen countless times back at on the beach at home. But these stars did not look the same without Katniss tucked into his arms, listening to her beautiful voice hum the tune to old fishermen's songs.

He was brought out of his dreams by the package falling slowly down to him. The large package landed in his lap, the strings of the silver parachute attached to it going slack, causing the silver fabric to slowly fall onto the package gracefully.

He slowly opened the box to revel a long silver trident, similar to the ones he used at home.

The other tributes didn't know, but the game was over.

* * *

**Thank You**

**I love you all **

**Stay in school**

**Don't do drugs**

**Don't drink and drive**

**Crack is wack**

**Until next time **

**Bellaantor116 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I really can't believe that I'm on my 10****th**** chapter! I am sooo sorry for the wait but I intent to cover a bunch in this chapter and of course finish the Games! **** Thank you to all who read and anyone who read '**_**All the Little Things' **_**I promise to update that one soon **** I've just been extremely swamped with swamped with school and homework that I couldn't find time to write and I'm unbelievably sorry for that. I've also been thinking a lot about adding in a lemon or two, thoughts? My only concern is that I don't want it to be crappy and then feel horrible so please help! Please enjoy this chapter! I love and appreciate you all! \(*_*)/\(-_-)/\(0_0)/\(#_#)/\($_$)/\(!_!)/\(^_^)/\(O_O)/\(._.)/\('._.')/**

**P.S. Don't worry **_**melley n **_**Katniss and Finnick will soon be reunited!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any thing exept some of the tributes :D**

* * *

Finnick stared down at the trident in his lap, running his fingers over the smooth metal, admiring the detailed craftsmanship and the intricate waves and seashells that looked like they had been drawn with a needle on the silver handle.

His return home was so close he could practically taste the sea on his tongue. The thought of Katniss ran through his head as he looked around, at the dark night and the trees around him taking in the low handing vines, relishing his last peaceful moment in the games before the sun would rise and he would finish off the games and return to his beloved.

That night Finnick didn't close his eyes, not sparing a moment of his precious time on an ounce of sleep. He furiously tore the vines from the surrounding trees and branches above his head, putting his years of tying knots to use by weaving the long, tough vines into a simple yet sturdy and effective net.

As the sun was peeping out from behind the horizon the sound of moss squishing under feet and hushed whispers brought Finnick out of his daze, startling him back to reality. He scanned the aria, looking at the ground with a hawk eye. The whispers grew louder as the unknown group came closer, unaware of their approaching fate.

A pale hand moved some of the vines out of the path and the female tributes form District 5 and 9 appeared from the brush. The two girls whispered amongst themselves, walking directly underneath the tree were Finnick was concealed. Finnick stared down at the tops of their heads gathering his net, and spreading out the corners before him released it from his grip, dropping it down on the unsuspecting tributes. The two girls let out a high pitched scream of pure terror as the net fell offer their heads effectively twisting around their limbs, tangling them up, and rendering them immobile.

Finnick climbed down for the high branch he had been perched on, trident held between his teeth as she shimmied down the rough bark. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, alerting the trapped girls at his feet. The two tributes instantly looked up at the tribute above them, resembling an angle of death, about to deliver the final strike. His emerald eyes showed a battle of emotions and the evident fear and sorrow visible when looking into the depth of his eyes.

"Please don't do this" whimpered the slender brunette with the overly large nose and teeth that pointed in different directions. "Please" she begged again, "please I beg you" the tears began to flow quickly as she looked up at Finnick with her muddy brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this if want to go home. And I need to go home" Finnick replied, his face hard as stone, his eyes portraying the broken man he was on the inside, who desperately wanted to return to his family just like everyone else.

He slowly approached the two girls, his hand tightly gripped around the handle of his trident, poised and ready to strike. He raised his right arm, the muscles in his biceps flexing as he brought it trident down with force and precision into the neck of the small brunette at his feet. Her crimson blood splattered his face, the blood gushing out of her jugular at an alarming rate, slowly draining the life out of the female tribute from 9.

After about a minute the cannon sounded around the arena, signaling her unfortunately slow and painful death.

Finnick approached the second girl lying next to the limp corms of her ally. She stared blankly up at the canopy of leaves and vines above her head, her ears perked, listening to every sound of the movement of his feet. Her milky skin was spotted in glinting crimson dots of blood from the girl next to her. Her soft hazel eyes started fallowed Finnick's movements as he dislodged the silver trident from it deeply imbedded spot in the neck of the body beside her. Her breathing hitched as Finnick left the still warm body next her, and made his way around towards her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks. "If you're going to kill me Please not like that. Do you have a knife?" she asked looking up to see Finnick nodding his head in confirmation , pulling out his small yet sharp knife from inside his jacket. "Please just do it quickly, right into my heart. I don't want to feel" she looked up at Finnick her soft hazel eyes looking into his sea green, "I want you to know I'm not angry at you, I knew I was not going to live, but thank you for helping me escape this hell I'm living. I'm quite glad that this is the end I-" she was cut off by the sharp dagger quickly plunging through her left breast and her heart unsuspectingly. Finnick felt her heart beat its final beat around his knife, the vibrations traveling through his body unpleasantly.

Again the cannon sounded marking yet another death; unlike the last this one was quick and painless.

Only 6 left Finnick thought as he retrieved his net and trident, climbing back to his high perch in the tree, awaiting the arrival of more tributes.

* * *

The sun had set and risen twice. In those two sunrises and sunset both tributes form District 1, the boy from 3 and 11 and the last girl from 12 had all breathed their last breaths and had been shipped back to their families in simple wooden caskets.

There were only two tributes left in the arena.

Finnick had somehow found himself left with the tribute he prayed he wouldn't have to confront in the final battle to the death.

Spikelet.

Throughout the cores of the games, and in the short time Finnick and Spikelet had been allied he had discovered several things about her.

1. The sight and feel of blood exited her

2. The thrill of killing sexually satisfied her

3. And most importantly if she were to get the upper hand he would defiantly receive a slow and extremely painful death

It was of the utmost importance that she did not get the upper hand.

* * *

The sound of waves filled Finnick's ears as he walked along the moss covered ground of the forest. At first he thought he was imagining the comforting sounds of home, the sounds of waves idly crashing on the rocks by the shore.

He could not have been more wrong.

It was a wave.

Not just any wave.

It was a wave like no other, higher than any of the buildings in the capital or any wave he had seen in his fifteen years of living. The water was an ominous dark blue in color and was moving towards him at an alarming rate.

Finnick's body acted before his mind could even register what was going on; he broke into a sprint, rushing in any direction that was away from the massive wave. His long legs propelled him forward quick enough to outrun the rushing water, but never fast enough to not have the water constantly licking the back of his legs, trying to pull him in with its deadly tendrils.

He ran towards a breaking in the trees, reviling the large clearing where the games had started, the golden cornucopia shining in the bright sun. He reached the clearing not stopping in fear of the giant wave and its capacity to crush every bone in his body with a single brush.

As he ran he noticed coming from the other end of the clearing a breathless looking Spikelet rushing towards the cornucopia, another, similar wave not far behind her.

He reached the cornucopia, not wasting time to catch his breath. He found footholds and hoisted himself up to the top where he collapsed, his energy drained, his breath coming in and out at an uneven pace.

The large waves coming from ether end crashed against the cornucopia, showering Finnick in heavy drops of icy water. Finnick instantly sat up when he heard the sound of Spikelet clambering up onto the cornucopia beside him.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Pretty boy" Spikelet said lazily removing several sharp knives form the many she had organized inside her jacket.

"I guess so, but I will have no trouble killing you" Finnick answered lifting his trident, ready to strike. "I believe people like you should be locked up or put away for good, you are a danger to society".

"And what kind of people would that be?" Spikelet asked positioning her knives in her hand.

"The crazies" Finnick answered before Spikelet threw her first knife.

The knife whizzed through the air, making a slight 'whooshing' noise as it sliced through the air and just grazing Finnick's shoulder as he jumped out of the way.

Finnick removed his small knife from his jacket and with precision he hurled it towers Spikelet.

She was fast but when she moved to escape the fatal blow, the knife found its way into the bicep of her throwing arm. Spikelet let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed around arena as she violently tugged at the knife deeply imbedded into her muscular bicep. Her attention was no longer focused on Finnick; he quickly took advantage of the situation and threw his trident in Spikelet's direction, hitting her shoulder like she had done to him. But unlike Finnick, Spikelet lost her balance and fell with a loud splash into the icy water.

Finnick rushed towards the edge of the cornucopia looking down at an injured Spikelet unsuccessfully trying to tread water with one functioning arm and a lack of knowledge in swimming.

"Help me!" she cried, her speech was broken by the water filling her mouth repetitively. "Please help!" she begged again.

Finnick's eyes caught something large and dark approaching the cornucopia, cutting through the water in record time. A dark green fin rose form the depth of the water, slowly unavailing the mysterious creature. The rest of the body soon became visible.

Large serpent like body

Dark green scales, looking like creatures described in old fisherman's tales of sea monsters and Crackins

Large head that resembled that of a lizard or maybe a dragon

Sharp needle like teeth, arranged in rows

Yellow eyes that stared down at Spikelet

The serpent like creature opened its large mouth, diving down at Spikelet capturing her leg in its teeth, dragging her down with one last bone-shaking scream before her airways filled with water.

Finnick sat curled up, clutching his body, and tying to warm himself up. The cut on his shoulder, left untouched oozing blood, and soaking his shirt and jacket, not that he could care less.

Finally the loud boom echoed around the arena signaling his win, the last cannon he would hear in this slice of hell. He let out a sigh of relief and collapsed once again onto the cornucopia beneath him.

He could hear the crowds of the capitals screaming through the speakers as hear Claudius Templesmith make the final announcement of the 73ed Hunger Games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner if the 73ed annual Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!"

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! **

**\(*_*)/\(-_-)/\(0_0)/\(#_#)/\($_$)/\(!_!)/\(^_^)/\(O_O)/\(._.)/\('._.')/**

**Thank You**

**I love you all **

**Stay in school**

**Don't do drugs**

**Don't drink and drive**

**Crack is wack**

**Until next time **

**Bellantor116 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay the games are finally over! We are almost at the dreaded Lemon :0 that is if you want it, the choice is up to you. I' m sooooo happy with the responses! I want to thank everyone who read favorite, fallowed and of course REVIEWED! I'm open to suggestions so any would be greatly appreciated! I have had several people say they don't want Finnick to be sold, so I'm wondering what he would do in his free time, because I hand kinda already planned for him to be. I had this vision but Finnick is sold in it. But don't worry it will work out I promise! I've also had people asking if Katniss will end up like Annie, well as we know Katniss in completely OOC, she is has also been abused for years so is already kind of messed up. After her games she won't go crazier than anyone else. I also plan to add the essential characters like Rue and Peeta and Gale but Peeta will not be in the games with Katniss. Don't worry it will all work out and make sense by the 75****th**** Games. Apologies for the delay! Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing**

* * *

The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere slowly lowering itself about 20 feet above the ground. Two ladders dropped from the craft and two Peace keepers climbed down landing on the cornucopia with a thud. The two men in white uniforms made their way towards where Finnick lay in a slight daze, exhausted form the events of the day.

"C'mon son, you're going home" one of the Peace keepers said in a gruff voice before injecting a long syringe into Finnick's muscular bicep.

* * *

The light was bright and shining into his eyes, causing black dots to blur his vision. The four walls were painted a shocking white, the man sitting in a chair in the right hand corner and the woman standing next to him were dressed in dark colors stood out like flies in a glass of milk. They stood staring at him with all-seeing eyes.

"Do you thing he is awake?" the gruff looking man asked, the sharp smell of alcohol wafting off him in a thick cloud.

"I have no idea you idiot, just wait until he makes a noise or something" said the woman giving the man a halfhearted shove.

The man swayed a little in his chair clearly intoxicated, before getting up and walking towards the half conscious boy lying nude under a thin white blanket. The man looked down at the boy's slightly opened eyes, before leaning down and breathing a lung full of his reeking breathe into Finnick's face.

Finnick jumped back, falling out the bed landing on the ground with a thud. Quickly he yanked the thin blanket off the bed, self-consciously covering his nude body.

"Don't worry pretty boy, it's nothing we haven't seen before" said the man as he made his way back to the chair.

"No, no Haymitch, I wouldn't mind getting an eyeful" said the woman, addressing the man who must have been Haymitch.

"Who are you?" Finnick asked looking at the two rugged looking people in the corner of his cell like room.

"Johanna Mason" introduced the woman, walking forward to extend a hand which Finnick gladly took it in his own. She used her grip on his hand to pull him upright, helping him back onto the bed, trying unsuccessfully to sneak a look at what was hidden by the blanket.

Johanna's hair was dark and cut short, spiking out in all direction. Her face was plain her lips thin her nose straight, her dark brown eyes wide set.

"And that idiot is Haymitch" she said pointing to the man slumped in the corner. Finnick took in his features, studying his face. He could have been considered hansom, in a rugged kind of way. With his slightly wrinkled tan skin and bright grey eyes that vaguely reminded him of Katniss'. His dark hair could use a wash and his posture could have used straightening, but to say he was ugly would be untrue.

"Um Hello, I'm Finnick?" he said, his voice rising as if it were a question.

"Yeah we know" Johanna said with a light chuckle, "I'm sure everyone in Panem knows who you are".

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Well, you're a Victor now" Johanna announced, looking at Finnick with equal confusion.

"I won my games?"

"Yeah" Haymitch grumbled from his corner.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the white room, an edge of panic in his voice.

"In the capital" Haymitch answered again.

"Can I go home?" Finnick asked his emerald eyes growing wide with fear, rapidly looking between Haymitch and Johanna.

"Don't worry" Johanna reassured walking towards the panicked boy in front of her. She sat down on the stiff mattress, gently running her hand up and down his bare back reassuringly, "don't worry, you just have to stay for the crowning ceremony, another interview and you get to go back home".

Finnick closed his eyes and nodded his head, his breathing slowly returning to its normal pace.

"Can we get going now?" Haymitch asked standing up from his chair, "we promised Cinna we would bring him over".

"Yes" Johanna said nodding towards Haymitch, "Common, put some clothes on and we can get out of here" Johanna sad fallowing Haymitch out of the white prison cell.

Finnick removed the thin blanket that covered his nude body, rolling out of bed and stretching out his muscles in front of the long mirror on the wall. With every inch of skin visible he could see that all the scars he had acquired from years of sports, fishing and simply living had been erased form his body, leaving his tan skin smooth, spotless and prefect. He examined his hands to find his long fingers devoid of the calloused he had built up over the countless years of knot tying. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked the same the same as he did two weeks earlier, his hair was still bronze, his eyes still green, his skin still tan. His face looked the same as it had before but to himself he looked different. There was something he just couldn't put his finger on. He just hoped Katniss wouldn't see what he now saw and no longer want anything to do with him.

* * *

Finnick exited the white room wearing a thin linin robe he had found on the back of the chair Haymitch had been sitting on. He met Johanna and Haymitch in an equally white hallway and fallowed them down it without a word. They approached a large black door that swung open to revile and ecstatic Maggs.

"I'm so glad you're alright" she called as she waddled down the hall to meet Finnick in a tight embrace.

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear, stroking her thick snowy curls as she let fall a few tears into the crook of his neck.

"We'll be home soon don't you worry"

* * *

Delphi, Winnow and Gunnar chatted endlessly about the Games and how fabulous Finnick was. Finnick lay on the large padded table starring at the celling, wincing at the sound if his hair being pulled out of its follicles.

His prep team worked quickly, cutting his nails, removing every piece of his hair form his neck down, trimming and styling his thick bronze hair and applied minimal makeup to his already perfect face.

"I'm here, you all may disperse" a loud voice announced, making Winnow, Delphi, and Gunnar scurry out of the room like mice.

"I know we haven't met beforehand, I've had Cinna handle all my business, But my name is Renwick. I'm the person responsible for your fabulous outfits" said the man standing in front of him, dressed in a thick velvet coat. His hair was dyed a bright blue and hung down at his shoulders, strait as a pin. His skin was gold and sparkled, as if hundreds of diamonds had been inlaid in his skin.

"It nice to meet you" Finnick said simply lifting himself off the table.

"Well tonight I have given my young protégé the honor of letting you wearing one of his designs" Renwick said gesturing to the long garment bag he had in his left hand. "It a bit bland and conservative for my taste, but not too terrible to say the least" he said as he admired Finnick's athletic physique.

Renwick unzipped the bag to reveal a fitted suite in stormy grey, the color of Katniss' eyes and an emerald green tie. Although it was simple he couldn't think of anything more perfect.

Now all he had to do was get through the dreaded interview and he would be back home, with Katniss it his arms.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, the Victor of the 73ed annual Hunger Games, Finnick Odair" Caesar announced as Finnick's platform rose from underneath the large stage.

Finnick walked on stage flashing the crowd a seductive smirk, making the women in the front row sigh breathlessly or scream psychotically.

"Finnick it's so good to see you again, it feels like ages" Cesar said shaking Finnick's hand with gusto.

"It does feel like ages" Finnick agreed, "but I've been a little busy".

"Indeed you have. How dose if feel to be a Victor?" Cesar asked leaning forward in his plush chair.

"Well it great to be alive and I truly can't complain about the screaming women, but right now I just want to hug my mother, and eat her famous poached salmon. The only woman I really want right now is my mother" _and Katniss _Finnick thought.

The crowd let out a collective '_AWW_' at Finnick's statement.

"Isn't that adorable?" Caesar asked the audience. The audience resumed their screaming as Caesar turned back to Finnick, "So, care to relive your victory?" Caesar asked.

Before Finnick could respond the large screen behind them started to play a recap of the Games while the speakers blared action themed music, which bounced off the walls around him.

Finnick sat in his chair watching the recaps of the games, trying not to wince when another death occurred. He was grateful that the Games were over and he was grateful to be alive but rewatching the deaths of the other tributes almost seems as if it wasn't worth it. He had no idea how the Capitalites could watch the Games eagerly each year.

After what seemed like a lifetime ago that Spikelet was dragged under the water by the wretched sea monster and he was announced the winner of the 73ed Hunger Games. Finally the screen turned black and President Snow walked out from behind the stage carrying a gold crown. He stopped in front if Finnick and place the heavy crown atop his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Finnick Odair, Victor of the 73ed Hunger Games!" the president announced for the last time that night.

* * *

Finnick looked out the windows of the train as it sped by trees and houses. He admired the tall capital like building and sparkle of District 1. He couldn't help but see the similarities between the District and Sapphire and Majoris. He stared at the large stone quays in District 2. The stability and size of the mountains reminded him of Titus' massive size but kind heart, and his calm and level headed attitude. While the severe point of the mountains reminded him of Spikelet and her knives. The dull silver, high tech and robotic looking buildings that made up District 3 reminded him if the two quiet tributes with their thick glasses and strait black hair.

When the smell of the ocean wafted through the open train window, Finnick rushed to capture more of the sent by sticking his head out of the window. The sound of cheers and crashing waves grew louder as the train sped on.

The train slowed as the station came into view. The platform was filled with camera men and film crews just like on the reaping day, but this time the crowd was screaming in delight and joy for the return of their beloved Victor.

Finnick stepped out of the train, stepping onto the platform looking through the crowed until he spotted his family, his mother dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. He wasted no time running towers her scooping her up in a thigh embrace.

"I missed you so much" he said a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"Your home now" she reassured stroking her beloved son's head.

He loosened his grip, he let go of his mother and scanned the crowd of familiar faces, but not the one he was looking for.

He knew she was not one for crowds and knew she probably wouldn't be here.

Because he knew exactly where she would be.

* * *

**Please Pleas Please Please Pleas Please Please Pleas Please Please Pleas Please Please Pleas Please Please Pleas Please REVIEW! Love to hear what you have to say! If you liked it please review and if you didn't Please let me know so I can try to change your mind **** IMPORTANT note at the top PLEASE read**

**Love you all **

**Stay in school**

**Crack is wack **

**Make good choices **

**Until next time **

**Bellanator116 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay we are finally at the reunion! I know there has been a lot of excitement about this chapter and I'm just as exited! Please REWIEV you have no idea how happy it makes me so please please please REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV! I love hearing what you have to say! I want say a huge thank you to all the amazing people who read fallowed, favorite and of course all the AMAZING people you took the time to review! This chapter contains my very first LEMON so please be kind, I too am human and have feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if only….**

* * *

Finnick sat at the dining room table in his childhood home tapping his foot impatiently, while his parents and all the Crestas talked about how fabulous it was to have him back. Annie looked longingly across the table at Finnick as he picked at the food on his plate.

"So Finn, are you exited to get your own house?" Mr. Odair asked looking over at his distracted son.

"Wait, what?" Finnick asked.

"Are you exited to get your own house?" his father asked again.

"What do you mean my _own_?" Finnick asked looking between his mother and father.

"Well we're going to stay here, I think you're responsible enough to live by yourself" Mrs. Odair said smiling at the expression her son's face.

"Then I guess yeah, I am exited" Finnick said with a smile creeping up his face. "May I please be excused? I'm tired and it's been a long day" Finnick said excusing himself from the table and making his way up the stairs.

"I'll come with you" Annie called, running to catch up.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk up the stairs, ignoring Annie's pleas for him to slow.

Annie fallowed him into his room, smiling widely as he locked the door behind her.

"So Finnick, what exactly are we doing?" Annie asked in a failed attempt at a flirtatious smile, which resembled a disgusted grimace.

"I don't know about you" Finnick said as he opened the lager window on the far side of the room. He sat down on the window sill and started to climb out. "But I'm heading out".

"Oh then I'll come with you" Annie said making her way to the window.

"No, you won't" Finnick said stepping onto the roof.

Annie watched for the window as he gracefully jumped from the roof, running across the small lawn and disappearing behind the houses lining the streets

* * *

Finnick ran through the empty square, memories of the reaping rushing through his head and startling him like a slap in the face. He staggered overwhelmed by the harsh memories of his Game that would constantly haunt him. He picked up his pace rushing towards the crashing sounds of waves. He reached the beach he had grown up on, there was nothing unfamiliar about the clear aqua water that reflected the streaked sky or the perfect golden sand that got warm in the sun and sparkled like tiny diamonds were hidden in the sea of gold.

He quickly made his way across the large stretch of beach until he reached the large cluster of rocks that separated the public of District 4 from his secret worked he shared with Katniss. He climbed the large rocks, easily finding footholds on the rocks warn smooth from decades of high tides and crashing waves.

There was something about this beach that made it seem more magical, maybe it was the fact that he had met the love of his life on the sands of this beach.

He walked along the shore line until he could see her.

She was sitting with her long legs crossed Indian style, the straw hat on her head blocking her eyes from view; her head bent in concentration as her fingers skillfully tied knots, weaving a long net that fanned out around her.

"Kat" he called.

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, she looked around for the owner of the voice. Her eyes fell on the figure standing about ten feet away. She threw the straw hat off her head to get a better view; her long hair was out of its usual braid, framing her face in dark waves.

"Finn?" she called back standing up, "Finn?" she asked again taking a few steps forward. "FINN!" she screamed as he broke into a sprint, closing the distance between them.

He spread his arms wide, welcoming her. She leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist, causing him to take a few staggering steps backwards.

"Finn, you're really back" she cried into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I am" she said inhaling her familiar sent of sea lavender.

"I missed you so much" she said sniffling.

"I missed you too" I agreed, a few tears escaping his eyes.

She removed herself from the crook of his neck looking into his eyes for the first time it what felt like an eternity. Her grey-green eyes filled with tears, framed by her thick lashes that tickled her cheeks, her smooth olive skin baked a beautiful golden color but he sun, her cheeks and delicate nose dotted with cinnamon colored freckles, her full pink lips spared into a smile exposing her pearly teeth.

"I love you Finn, more than anything" she whispered, before gently placing her lips to his.

Their lips slowly moved together in a slow passionate kiss, making up for their lost time. His tongue slowly ran across her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she quickly did, opening her mouth permitting his tongue entrance; their tongues started a familiar dance, gently stroking each other. Her fingers weaved into his soft hair, bringing herself as close as possible. She moved her lips to the soft skin of his neck, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, Katniss still tightly wrapped around him, their mouths still connected.

Her hands slowly wandered down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, gently fingering the hem. She softly tugged his shirt over his head, removing her lips from his to admire is sculpted torso. He lifted her shirt over her head, staring at her flat stomach and perfect breasts, hidden beneath a cream colored brassier. Her cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment as she tried to cover her chest from view.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're so beautiful" Finnick whispered, cupping her face, bringing her lips back to his.

He leaned forward, gently easing her onto the sand. She lay flat on her back looking up at him with loving eyes. He kissed his way down her neck, slowly running his tongue over her collar bone making her moan quietly. He moved down her chest, his lips not leaving one inch of her soft skin unkissed. He reached the tops of her breasts, kissing each before he unhooked the clasp from around her back, tossing the brassier to join their shirt. He stared down at her two perfect, perky breasts, her dark nipples pebbled. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her rock-hard nipples, making her moan deeply. Finnick took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, kneading the other breast with his able fingers. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his face, clutching the back of his head bringing it closer to her breasts, all the while moaning uncontrollably, the sensitive spot between her thighs growing wet with her arousal. He moved his mouth to her other nipple, running his tongue across the hardened tip, his hand giving the other equal attention.

He removed his lips from her breasts, kissing down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, making her whimper. When he reached the waist line of her shorts, he looked up her, silently asking permission.

"Please Finn, I need you" she whimpered, sitting up to unbutton his pants with shaking hands. Once his pants were lying on the sand next to them, she swiftly ridded him of his undershorts, starring down at his long erect member. She looked into his eyes, the grey-green darkened with lust. "I need you" she whispered he voice husky.

He gently eased her back down onto the sand, pulling down her cream colored panties, dampened with her arousal. He tossed them over to there the rest of their clothes lay, looking down at her beautiful nude figure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"More than anything" she said looking into his eyes.

"Okay. Stop me if it hurts"

He kneeled between his thighs, slowly easing his long member into her wet folds. He let out a lengthy moan as her warm, wet walls surrounded his member. He stared down at Katniss; her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her mouth in a grimace of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice panicked "we can stop".

"No. it's alright, just be gentile, it doesn't hurt that much anymore" she reassured, looking up at him.

He slowly withdrew himself and slowly thrust back in, they let out lustful moans in unison as he continually thrust. She soon started to meet his thrust, their thighs meeting together with a light slapping noise, their moans filling the warm late summer air.

"Oh, Finn" Katniss screamed and her tight walls tightened around his member as she reached her orgasm, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Katniss" Finnick called as he reached utter bliss, removing his member form her center, spilling his seed onto the sand.

He moved behind her, pressing his front to her back as they caught their breaths.

"I love you Kat" he whispered into hair.

"I love you more" she said back.

"I love you most" he said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Come I want to show you something" Finnick said pulling Katniss' hand, as they walked through the large steel gates of the Victors Village.

He pulled her up to door of one of the mansions, opening it and leading her inside.

"Okay what is it?" she asked looking around the large foyer, "Wow, it's really nice in here" she commented.

"I'm glad you like it because it's ours" he said smiling at her shocked expression.

"Really?" she asked her eyes wide.

"You never have to go back to your mother; you can stay here with me". He leaned forward capturing her lips with his, "forever" he whispered before resuming their passionate kiss.

* * *

**please please please REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV REWIEV!**

**Love you all **

**Be safe **

**Make good choices**

**Stay in school**

**Crack is wack**

**XOXO**

**Until next time **

**Bellanator116 **


	13. Chapter 13

**No matter how many times I say this it won't express how sorry I am for the delay! But on a brighter ****note ****yes it's finally that time of year, the time when parents force their children to sit on the unnaturally warm lap of a weird fat old man in a polyester suite and plastic beard!**** I also am socially aloud to start wearing my Christmas sweaters that I've been wearing since October because of coarse wearing them only in December is far too mainstream (I'm tossing my hair over my shoulder like a snotty hipster, just to give you a visual)! One of the things I love about the holidays is the fact that my mother goes crazy with the Christmas décor, my living room looks like Santa threw up charismas spirit all over it. Also my house smells like pine and my little brother has taken it upon himself to be the one to bless out family with the gift of off tune Christmas song along with every other song he sort of knows! I also now have a TUMBLER and will be starting to post a Katnnick story that till temporarily ONLY be available on TUMBLER so check it out when it's posted, keep an eye out for it in my bio! I also wanted to say I'm SOOO SORRY before I start this chapter DON'T WORRY ITLL MAKE SENCE AND BE GREAT IN THE LONG RUN I PROMISE! OH and thank you to all who took the time to REVIEW, you all know how much I LOVE reading them and if you didn't then please do I love your input! So without further arouse THE RAGING STORM AT SEA! **

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE BRAIN IN MY HEAD.**

* * *

He took her hand pulling her further into the house. She looked around in awe at the luxurious furniture and the vast size of the house itself. She passed the large kitchen and luxurious living room on their way to the large staircase, leading to the second floor of the mansion. He pulled her up the stairs, and through the large hall, opening all the doors along it until they reached a large set of oak double doors at the end of the hall.

She timidly placed her hand on the polished knob, turning it, revealing the gigantic room in front of her. She took in the large four poster bed, comfortable seating aria and another door that led into an imperial bathroom.

"Is this for us?" she asked, her eyes widened in awe.

"Yeah it is" he replied, smiling at her expression.

"And we get to sleep in here?" she asked falling onto the plush duvet.

"Every night for the rest of our life" he said joining her on the bed, her dark hair fanning out around her like a halo on the cloudlike sheets.

"Just you and me" she whisper, rolling closer to him so their noses brushed, "Forever"

"Forever" he repeated before he pulled her front flush agents his, capturing her full lips in a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist, rolling onto his back so she was lying on top of him. She pulled away from him, sitting up, positioning herself so she was straddling his waist.

"Let's not get carried away, I need a shower" she said a smile playing on her lips; she hopped off the bed slowly making her way to the large bathroom on the other side of the room. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked throwing a coy smile over her shoulder.

He quickly fallowed her into the bathroom, finding her staring at the complicated array of knobs and buttons on the wall of the shower.

"Let me" he said, pushing a familiar set of buttons.

As the mirror started to fog Katniss slowly began to remove her clothing. The first to go was her shirt which she let fall to the floor, next were her shorts which she slowly unbuttoned, taking her time to pull down the fly, the material lightly caressed the soft, tan skin of her legs as they made their way to the floor, leaving her in only her brassier and panties.

"You're a little _too_ overdressed, wouldn't you say?" she asked looking over at Finnick and the growing bulge in his pants.

He stood watching as she unclasping her brassier from behind, her round breasts springing free. She than hooked her fingers into the waistband of her soft, cotton panties, sliding them down her legs, joining her shorts around her ankles.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she made her way across the room towards Finnick, her nude hips swaying slightly.

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room to join the rest of her disregarded clothing. She moved closer so her bare chest was pressed agents his, she stood on her tip toes, placing her soft lips to the exposed skin of his neck, kissing down his muscled chest.

Her hands worked at unbuckling his belt as she slowly ran her tongue along his collarbone. She then unbuttoned his pants pulling the down his legs, his undershorts fallowed suite, his erect penis springing free of its confines.

She looked up at him her beautiful eyes darkened with lust, one of her hands ghosted down his torso leaving a fiery trail behind them. Her fingers gently slid down his shaft, causing him to intake a sharp breath, before she laced her fingers with his leading him into the steaming shower.

They stood under the shower head as it the warm water sprayed their nude bodies like a summer rain fall. His hands slid up and down her body, caressing her smooth curves. Her head rested lazily on his chest as the hot water drew paths down their bodies.

She turned around so her front was pressed agents his, she again leaned up on her toes and passionately pulled his lips into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling her fingers in his wet hair. Their tongues recited their familiar dance as their bodies ached for the others touch. His hand slid down her thigh, lifting her leg up around his waist. The other fallowed suite, their bodies wrapped together as one.

He moved so her back was pressed agents the shower wall as their lips moved together passionately.

"Finn" she sighed as his soft lips moved down her neck, "take me" she begged, "I need you".

He didn't need to be told twice.

With his right hand he placed the tip if his erect member at her entrance, slick with her arousal. He thrust his hips forward, entering he tight walls with a loud moan of pleasure erupting from both their lips and bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom. He pulled out, and thrust back in respectively as her moans of pleasure steadily grew louder.

"Ah, Finn" she moaned loudly ad her wall started tightening around his member and it pounded into her tight center. "AH FINN!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm, the muscles in her body tightening as her screams bounced around the steamy room.

"OH, KAT" he screamed with equal volume as he pulled out his throbbing member, spurting his seed out into the water that quickly disappeared down drain.

They stood wrapped around each other, catching their breath as the hot water sprayed agents Finnick's muscular back. After a moment Finnick reached to turn off the water, expelling the room of the sound of splashing water. He lifted Katniss out of the shower stall, wrapping a soft, fluffy towel and carrying her back to the soft sheets of their bed.

"I could get used to this" she whispered tiredly, her eyes closed, her long lashed brushing her freckled cheeks.

"Just you and me, forever" she whispered back, bringing her soft body close to his under the sheets.

"Forever" she mumbled before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"No why can't you just say for like, five more minutes?" Katniss whined as Finnick dressed himself with the clothes he had discovered in the large wardrobe on the other side of the suite.

"Because I need to pick up some things form my parents' house" he explained, crawling onto the bed to place a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll be back before you know it" he reassured.

"Trust me I'll notice, you've been gone too long, I just want to hold you and do other _things _to and with you" she explained sitting up, causing the blanket covering her to fall, exposing her bare breasts.

"If you keep saying things like that, we'll never be able to leave this room"

"That doesn't bother me" she said, a flirtatious smile teasing her lips.

"No matter how tempting that sounds I need to pick up some of my old things" he said placing another kiss to her lips. "I won't be long" he called as he made his way to the front door.

"Don't expect me to be civil when you return" she called back, causing him to chuckle softly.

He walked out of the Victors village and made his way to the home he had grown up in.

He raised his hand to knock, the thought better of it and opened the wooden door and entered the familiar home. He smelled his mother's cooking and the familiar smell of the wood that always seemed to linger in the air.

"Finn is that you?" his mother called for the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom it me" he answered back.

"Finn you have a very _important_ visitor" she said, looking at her son with wide eyes.

"Mom is everything okay" he asked.

"In your room, in your room Finn" she told him, her voice quivering slightly.

Finnick walked up the stairs leading to his bedroom trying to contemplate what could make his mother act so bizarrely?

He opened the door, shocked by what he saw.

"Tridents. How appropriate" President Snow said, gesturing towards Finnick's trident print bed spread. "Well Mr. Odair I have a business proposition for you".

* * *

**Pease review Pease review Pease review Pease review! IMPORTANT AN ABOVE! If you review i'll make sure to read and review one of your storys!**

**Love you all **

**Be safe **

**Make good choices**

**Stay in school**

**Crack is wack**

**XOXO**

**Until next time **

**Bellanator116 **


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologies for the wait but school is finally out and I should be able to write more frequently! I'm so glad the holidays are finally here! Although there is no snow I'm really hoping for a white chrismas! I just wanted to clarify some of the questions being asked:**

**Guess Who: no Kat and Finn won't be shacking up in every chapter; I just wanted a reunion of some sort and let them be teenagers before it gets deep again.**

**raphaella2000****: don't worries Katniss will understand, I like to think my Katniss is more reasonable than Suzanne Collins' Katniss.**

**Katniss-Catnip****: I recently acquired a Tumbler but haven't posted anything yet but have a story that will only be on Tumbler for a while but it has to be completed.**

**SO a HUGE thanks to all the reviewers and followers and favorites and fans! You don't know how much I love and appreciate you! Pleas Review I love it when you do so please let me how you feel and what you want to see happened in the next chapters, I have it planned out but I would more than happy to add in what you all want to see so Review! The more reviews I get the more willing I am to update!**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Mrs. Collins**

**\(*_*)/ \(-_-)/ \(0_0)/ \(#_#)/ \($_$)/ \(!_!)/ \(^_^)/ \(O_O)/ \(._.)/ \('._.')/ \(*_*)/\(-_-)/ \(0_0)/ **

* * *

"Well Mr. Odair I have a business proposition for you" the President said turning his attention away from the bed to look at a startled Finnick. "Please, have a seat. It is your room".

Finnick moved to sit on the soft mattress, looking nervously at the president. "What kind of proposition, Mr. President?" Finnick asked with a surprisingly firm voice.

"Strait to the point, I like it Mr. Odair" the president mused, "Well I was having dinner with some of my friend in the capital when someone commented that he would spend a small fortune for a night with you. So that got me thinking, if you were to come to the capital and pleasure anyone willing to pay a large sum of money, then I would be a very rich man".

"And if I refuse?" Finnick asked, tiring to process what the president was saying.

"Well if you refuse, then your parents might become particularly clumsy, I would hate to see someone have a deadly fall. Maybe that lovely lady who is staying at your home, she could hurt herself Mr. Odair. I really hate seeing people get hurt, I'm sure you do too" the president expressed, his thin lips twisting into a crew smile.

Finnick sat staring blankly at the blue wall facing him, his breathing labored as he imagined his parents lying on the ground, their limbs bent at odd angles and Katniss slumped in a chair, blood matted in her dark hair and drenching her clothes, a thick lair of grime covering her pale, lifeless face.

"I'll do it" he choked out.

"I'm glad you made the right decision, I'll see you when you reach the capital during your victory tour, and you will commence your work then. Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Odair" the president said as he stood to leave the small room, leaving the smell of roses behind him.

At the sound of the closing door Finnick's body gave in, his back arched as he buried his face in his hands and broke into a fit of sobs.

'_I'm doing this for them, for Katniss. To keep them safe, to keep her safe' _he repeated in his head like a prayer, keeping him sane.

There was a soft knock on the door before his mother peeped her head into the room staring at the hunched figure that was her son.

"Finn is everything okay?" she asked in her soft voice.

Her voice broke Finnick out of his trance, setting him into motion. He stood up and quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Finn, where are you going?" his mother called from behind him, trying to catch up to his quick pace.

"I need to go home!" he called as he rushed out the door, speeding through the town as he sprinted up to the victor's village.

* * *

"Finnick is that you?" Katniss called when she herd the front door slam shut.

Her suspicions were proven correct when Finnick walked into their bedroom, throwing himself onto the plush bed.

"Yeah it's me" he answered, face down in the pillows.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, placing her small hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face her; his beautiful green eyes redden with tears.

"Finn what's wrong?" she asked trailing her soft fingers down his cheek, her stormy eyes clouded with concern.

"What would you do if I hand to go away?" he asked not answering her question.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Just answer the question"

"How long would you be away?"

"I don't know"

"Well I'd wait for you" she answered simply, "Finn, what is with all these questions? You're scaring me" she whispered.

"What if I don't come back?"

"Finn what is this about?" she pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"I went home, and the president was there" he whispered, moving his hand to brush away the tears cutting streaks on her freckled cheeks.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to- he wants me to- to sell myself to anyone willing to pay, like a slave, like an animal" he whispered his body breaking out in sobs.

"Oh Finn. What did you say?" she asked wrapping her slender arms around his sculpted torso.

"I said I'd do it" he whispered, "He said if I didn't he would hurt you. I can't let anyone hurt you Katniss, you are my everything".

"What are we going to do?" she asked burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"We are not going to do anything. I'm going to do as he says and keep you safe and you are going to stay here and keep yourself safe. I can't lose you".

"But Finn-" she started before he cut her off.

"No buts, I need you to be safe Kat, promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone".

"I promise. Come back to me" she whispered placing a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Always" he replied.

* * *

The train station was crowded like it had been on reaping day, swarming with cheering fans, flashing cameras and capital reporters looking for a story.

Finnick did his best to weave through the swarm making his way toward the sleek capital train waiting for him. He quickly jumped into the car greeted by an ecstatic Lucinda and an eager prep team. After exchanging pleasantries her retired to his compartment before dinner was served.

He sat by the window looking out as they made their way north towards District 12. The scenery changed from warm and sunny to dark and cloudy, the ground covered in thick white powder.

"Finnick, dinner is served, darling" Lucinda called form the dining car.

"Coming" he called back.

He pulled himself away from the window and slowly walked toward the adjacent car with his hands stuffed into his pocket.

He sat at his marked place at the large olive wood table and was soon joined by bubbly Lucinda and prep team, a tired looking Terran and Maggs, followed by Cinna looking unchanged from the last time they had seen each other. The rest of the group sat down at the table and chattered about mundane thins while Finnick picked at his dinner.

"Finnick have you looked over the speeches I sent you last month?" Lucinda asked from across the table.

"They're all memorized, don't worry Lucinda. Why do you doubt me?" he asked his lips twisting into flirtatious smile. "May I Please be excused?" he asked not waiting for an answer, leaving the dining car and heading toward his room. He entered the room and threw himself onto the bed, staring up at the celling.

Finnick lay in the soft bed, missing the presence of another person in the other side of the bed, missing the heat Katniss radiated while she slept, and missing her deep snoring that she always denied whenever the subject was brought up.

He missed Katniss.

He was uncertain when he would see her next, he just hopped it was soon.

* * *

District 12 was the polar opposite of District 4. The sky was a cloudy grey, the air was frigid, and the streets were filled lifeless souls, the buildings crumbling.

Finnick was dressed in a thick wool coat and thick boots, protecting himself from the icy weather of District 12 as he made his way through the crowded yet silent streets towards the Justice Building.

Like the rest of the district the Justice Building had seen better days, the walls were cracked and could use a fresh coat of paint, the furniture old and outdated. Finnick was lead up a fight of cracked marble stairs leading to a large balcony looking out on the town square filled with the citizens of 12.

The crowd starred up at the Victor, some squealing in delight, others staring blankly. Finnick stood on the balcony and recited the speech Lucinda had prepared. He looked down at the people noticing how they stood on separate sides of the square. On one side the people had soft pale skin and blond hair, their eyes shades of blue. The other half strangely resembled Katniss with their tan skin, dark hair stormy eyes.

After his speech the crowed clapped lazily as if they had somewhere better to be. Finnick was pulled back into the justice building and dragged into a large dining room, the table covered in delicacies for the feast to be held in his honor.

Soon the soft candle light and idle chatter about the mechanics of coal mining and latest fashion of the Capitalites grew too much for Finnick, as well as the constant babble coming from the Mayor's daughter, whom he was sure was trying talking his ear off.

He politely excused himself with the justification of needing to use the restroom. Once away from the table Finnick silently fallowed one of the waiters dressed in a black uniform out of the building and into the frigid winter air.

He walked along the cobbled streets, passing few people as he looked around the grimy district. He walked along a line of shops looking at the displays in the windows. He stopped in front of a small shop the sign reading '_Mellark's Bakery'_ admiring the only bit of color he had seen in the grey district on detailed cakes in the window. He swiftly opened the front door to the bakery causing a small bell to chime.

Finnick stepped inside the warm store, filling his nose with the soft sent of cinnamon and baking bread. He looked at the figure standing behind the counter, flashing a kind smile at the boy looking at him with a dumb struck expression covering his face.

"Hello-" Finnick greeted politely, looking at the tall blond boy behind the counter, "Peeta" he said reading the name tag pinned to the boy's chest.

"Umm, Hi Finnick Odair" Peeta greeted nervously looking at the handsome victor in front of him.

"Please just call me Finnick" he said admiring the baked good beautifully placed in the glass cabinet. "So what do you recommend?" he asked looking up at Peeta, raising one perfect brow.

"Uh- um, well the cookies are good" Peeta commented, observing the glass cabinet.

"Okay I'll have a cookie then" Finnick said, righting himself and watching Peeta as he moved around the kitchen.

"So what it's like being a victor?" Peeta asked as he selected one of the cookies.

"Not as great as it's made out to be" he grumbled, looking around the store.

"Really you don't like all the screaming girls?" Peeta chuckled, placing the cookie in the bag and sliding it across the counter to wards Finnick.

"I don't need all the screaming girls, just my girl back home" Finnick murmured, pulling a handful of coins out of his pocket.

"Well I really wish you the best" Peeta said sliding the cookie across the counter, with a slight smile.

"Thanks" Finnick said taking the cookie and slowly walking out of the warm store, back into the frozen air of the district.

The air outside nipped at his cheeks as he quickly made his way across the square to the abandoned train station, stepping onto the waiting train.

He walked through the cars, reaching his bedroom and falling on the bed with a loud thud. Looking up at the celling he wondered if life would be easier for him and his family if he had simply died in the arena.

* * *

The Victory tour progressed, traveling through the districts one by one. The lower districts were as dull and uneventful as District 12. It was when he reached District 2 and 1 where the crowds were uncontrollable, everyone trying to get near the latest victor.

Finnick was greeted by swarms of screaming females in District 2 and a frantic cluster of lonely house wife's in District 1.

After the festivities in the districts the precession carried on towards the capital, where the Capitalites all squirmed in their seats waiting for the arrival of their beloved Finnick Odair.

* * *

The train station was as crowded if not more than it had been the first time Finnick was in the capital, the citizens screaming until their voices hoarse.

He stepped out of the train, flashing his famous smirk, causing swarms of men and women lose consciousness, falling face first onto the concrete of the station platform. The slow walk to the training center caused a large swarm of admires to fallow, their screams loud enough to be hear throughout Panem.

The training center was unchanged from his several months back home, the room still plush and extravagant as ever.

Before he was given even a minuet of rest, Finnick was whisked away by his Prep Team.

Winnow, Delphi, and Gunnar were as bubbly and talkative as ever. All they could seem to talk about was the festivities of the evening, the dishes served, the outfits worn and the guests in attending. They waked, plucked and trimmed all the hair on his body, buffed and polished his nails and brushed and styled his lush bronze locks.

"You've done a wonderful job, thank you" Cinna's soft voice carried across the large room, dismissing the exuberant Prep Team. "Finnick, has something been bothering you?" Cinna asked the hansom boy in front of him.

"Can I tell you something?" Finnick asked in a soft voice.

"You know you can tell me anything" Cinna informed, joining Finnick on the plush sofa by the glass window.

Finnick looked Cinna in the eyes, his own glistening with unshed tears, "Snow wants to sell me" He whispered, averting his eyes.

"I had a feeling this would happened" Cinna muttered, looking out the window, "You too good looking for your own good. But we can't do anything right now, as much as I wish I wasn't I'm useless at anything not involving a needle and thread. Now let's not dwell on the negative. If not for me, for Katniss. She would want you to be strong, especially in a time like this".

Taking in Cinna's motivational speech he raised from the sofa, dressing in the tailored suit prepared for the evening.

He would be strong.

For Katniss.

* * *

The ballroom in the President's mansion was filled with eager guests in lavish outfits awaiting the arrival of infamous Finnick Odair.

He descended the stairs leading into the room, welcomed by the applause his countless admirers.

The night was filled with food, drink, music and laughter. Finnick was constantly surrounded by a crowed of sponsors or rich donors trying to steal even a moment of his precious time. He was suddenly pulled away by his hand while taking to a highly operated woman, whose name he had forgotten.

He turned to look at his captor, starring into the wide set brown eyes of Johanna Mason.

"Cinna told me" she whispered urgently, placing his hands on her hips, and wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying slightly to the music as other couples twirled around them on the dance floor.

"And" Finnick prompted.

"I'm here to give you advice" she whispered back.

"What kind of advice?" he asked.

"The kind that will keep you alive in this crazy city" she muttered before she started off on a long list of thinks he should do while pleasuring his customers.

* * *

It was not to long after the end of the Victory tour before a sleek black car arrived in front of the training center ready to take Finnick to his first appointment. The driver opened the door for him before driving off, bypassing all the capital traffic. The long car pulled up at a high building constructed of pale green glass.

The driver came around again to open Finnick's door and fallowing him into the building and pressing the number seven in the glass elevator. The elevator made its way up the levels at a speedy pace before the doors opened with a loud _ping_. Finnick walked into the penthouse apartment looking around the exception of luxury. He spotted a trail of blue flower petals that lead through the living room disappearing into a hallway. Finnick took his cue and fallowed the petals through the apartment until he reached a large oak door. He stood taking in a deep breath calming his raging nerves.

'_It to keep Katniss safe' _he repeated in his head before twisting the handle of the door, revealing a short woman with pale lavender skin lying on a large bed, every inch of her unnaturally colored skin exposed.

"Please Mr. Odair join me" she beckoned.

Finnick moved into the room at a slow pace, removing pieces of his clothing as he went. When he arrived at the foot of the bed he was fully nude, the only thing he wore was his flirtatious smirk.

'_It to keep Katniss safe' _he repeated as he bent down and began to pleasure the woman in front of him.

* * *

The woman beside him lay panting, exhausted from the immense pleasure she had just received from the Adonis beside her.

"Oh Mr. Odair what can I do to ever repay you" she panted, turning on her side to stare into his famous emeralds eyes.

"Tell me a secret" he whispered in a seductive tone.

* * *

Months passed like the ones before, Finnick stayed in the capital working as a slave of pleasure, keeping his loved ones safe as he did.

As the seasons passed Finnick Odair's reputation as a playboy increased, turning him into a sex symbol across the country.

"Are you exited?" the nude woman beside him asked.

She was one of many looking to feel special but her name never resisted in Finnick's mind, "Exited about what?" he asked, lazily rolling over to look at her.

"The reapings are coming up very soon".

* * *

**Happy holidays! If you review mine I'll review yours, my gift was a long chapter for you please give me the gift of your review.**

**Thank You**

**I love you all **

**Stay in school**

**Don't do drugs**

**Don't drink and drive**

**Crack is wack**

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Bellaantor116 **


	15. Chapter 15

**I really wished that I had time or wasn't such a lazy blob then I would have update sooner! Happy holidays and for all you with snow I can finally say I have it too! Si in the spirit of snow, all my amazing readers, my new sheep sweater, my brand new never been opened limited edition Wizard of Oz PEZ machine I have decided to update at least one before winter break is over. I also had some homework I should have started but of course I didn't do anything but watch TV, read, complain and ingest about my weight in butter through all the charismas cookies I ate this year. **

**So my new year's resolution is to loose enough weight that I can actually ware a bikini in the summer without looking like the Pillsbury dough boy.**

**What's your new year's resolution? Share I'm curious.**

**I also want to know how old you actually think I am. I won't tell you but I'm curious. So share!**

**HUGE SHOUT OUT TO:**

**libra wolven**

**Fleur24**

**Katniss-Catnip**

**Forget-To-Breathe**

**jenn008**

**toritwilight504**

**Abigail25**

**Also to a MEGA thanks to ****Forget-To-Breathe**** for keeping a smile on face with all our stimulating topics of conversation. If you haven't checked out her Katnnick story you are missing out, so check it out its AMAZING!**

**\(*_*)/ \(-_-)/ \(0_0)/ \(#_#)/ \($_$)/ \(!_!)/ \(^_^)/ \(O_O)/ \(._.)/ \('._.')/ \(*_*)/\(-_-)/ \(0_0)/**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own THG**

* * *

The sky outside of the window was a cloudless blue, a good omen. The sleek, metallic train slowed as it pulled into the District 4 train station.

Finnick let out an exasperated sigh as he wearily regarded the swarm of screaming citizens eagerly waiting his return. He had begged the president to permit him to return home several days in advance, but the his requests had been denied due to hundreds of men and women willing to pay a large chunk of their yearly incomes for a night with Finnick Odair.

He couldn't help but hope the clear sky meant good prospects for Katniss' future.

"Finnick ! Will you hurry up we have places we need to be!" Lucinda yelled from the adjacent car.

Rolling his eyes he deserted his room and made his way to Lucinda, preparing himself for the dreaded reaping. The large steel doors of the train slid open when it had pulled into the station. The crowd of proud citizens screamed with vigor for their favorite victor.

Finnick flashed a winning smile at the crowed as he walked through the packed streets, making his way to the large square. The square was split in two, separating the boys from the girls, awaiting their deaths.

Fallowing Lucinda, Maggs, and the mayor Finnick made his way onto the large wooden stage situated in front of the scared eyes of innocent children.

The victors sat in a row of chairs behind a large wooden podium where the mayor stood delivering his annual speech about the Hunger Games. Finnick looked at the mayor; his eyes were drawn to the creases and wrinkles that decorated his aged face. He looked like he had been doing this stressful act for far too long.

Once the mayor's speech came to a close, Lucinda made her way to the middle of stage, her sparkling green lips close to the microphone as she spoke.

"Welcome, Welcome. The time has come to pick two brave tributes to have the honor of representing District 4 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Now for a change of pace, gentlemen first" she squealed in her high pitched capital accent. She moved to the glass ball on the right side of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she said dipping her hand in the ball swirling her hand inside while the whole district held their breaths. She lifted a name from ball, opened it, and then raised it to eye level.

"Griffin Highwiggen" Lucinda called, reading the slip of paper in her hand.

The crowed slowly parted revealing a tall, well-built blond boy walking towards the stage, a lazy smile plastered on his face.

Finnick observed the boy, he was older than him by about a year, his face was handsome and his build strong, he would defiantly be a strong competitor in the games.

He held his breathe as Lucinda trotted across the stage in her ridiculous heels to the ball filled with the countless slips of paper filled with the names of the helpless of the girls in front of him.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.' He silently prayed to himself.

Lucinda lowered her hand into the ball.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She swirled her hand around.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She pulled out a slip of paper.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She made her way back to the microphone.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She slowly unfolded the slip of paper.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

She cleared her through.

'_Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her_.'

"Thaliana Honeyman" Lucinda called, the name echoing through the district.

'_Oh thank God' _

A small girl emerged from the thick crowed, she was about twelve but looked as if she could be eight years old. Her mousy brown hair fell limply over her frightened hazel eyes.

Looking at her carefully at her face Finnick could see dark purple bruises decorating her cheeks, similar to the ones he had seen on Katniss in their early days of meeting.

The battle scars of an abusive home.

He looked into the crowed and spotted Katniss for the first time, her eyes wide evidently seeing everything that he was. He knew she was seeing herself in the little girl.

At that moment he knew it was all over.

"I volunteer!" Katniss yelled running out of the crowed, Peacekeepers trying to hold her back. "I volunteer as tribute!" she screamed, fighting the strong hand of the men in white.

"Oh how exiting" Lucinda squealed as Katniss broke free of her restraints, gently pushing Thaliana back into the crowd as she rushed to the stage. "Couldn't let her steal the spot light could you?" she said, smiling at Katniss as if they were sharing a secret.

Katniss looked at the ridiculous woman next to her, fixing her with a fiery glare that would become known all over Panem.

"What's your name darling" Lucinda asked, her cheeks growing how under Katniss' white hot stare.

"Katniss Everdeen" she answered looking into the camera, her deadly stare burning the hearts of everyone watching the reapings.

"Well may I present to you the two brave tributes representing District 4 In the 74th annual Hunger Games. Griffin Highwiggen and Katniss Everdeen" Lucinda spoke into the microphone, her words echoing around the silent square.

Instead of the usual applause and cheers the crowed was silent. Amongst the sea of bodies, one person raised their first three fingers in a sign of farewell for the brave young girl with the troubled past. Soon the others fallowed until the whole crowd was made up of silent goodbyes.

* * *

Katniss was lead into the justice building once the reaping was officially over and shoved into a small room filled with soft couches and small trinkets, waiting to say her final goodbyes.

She didn't expect many visitors, she never had many friends and her mother despised her, so she was extremely surprised when the wooden door opened to revile a nervous looking Thaliana.

"You have five minutes" the peacekeeper at the door said in a gruff voice before he closed the door.

The two girls sat in silence, not sure how to start.

"Thank you" Thaliana whisper, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Katniss asked, looking at the small girl in front of her with a puzzled expression.

"For saving me I wouldn't have made it a day in the games, but you, you're a fighter, you're strong and brave. You could win" the little girl said turning to face her. "Why did you volunteer for me? You could have lived your life and move on, but now you might die. Why did you do this?"

"You remind me of myself" Katniss whispered. "I know what it's like to be hit, I know how it hurts, all the things they say, I can never get their voices out of my head. I hand no one but I can help. I can help you. You're young, you have a life ahead of you and it's not fair that you should have to go through something like this".

"They let you take a token into the games, something to represent your district. I want you to have this" Thaliana said presenting Katniss with a small golden pin of a Mockingjay, an arrow clutched in its claws, surrounded by a simple gold circle.

"I can't take this" Katniss protested.

"Yes you can, Promise me you'll ware it" Thaliana asked as she pinned the clip onto the left breast of Katniss' pale blue dress.

"I promise" she whispered.

"Times up" said the peacekeeper as he pulled the small girl from the room.

The door remained closed until Lucinda walked into the room observing the fiery dark haired girl in front of her.

"Katniss dear we're going now. Are you ready for the games to begin?"

* * *

**Happy holidays! If you review mine I'll review yours, please give me the gift of your review.**

**Thank You**

**I love you all **

**Stay in school**

**Don't do drugs**

**Don't drink and drive**

**Crack is wack**

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Bellaantor116 **


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel terrible that I didn't update this weekend, I was just so busy and life got in the way! I'm super pumped to start the new-year with a clear head and open mind. I want to thank everyone who read, but mostly a HUGE thanks to those who read and reviewed! I'm Soooo pleased with the response and love to hear all your thoughts so feel free to give your honest opinion (In the form of constructive criticism if possible. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ****mbogue99 for the amazing review, thank you so much for the honesty!**

**As my first post of 2013 I want to wish you all a happy new year **

* * *

Katniss stared in amazement at the interior of the train. The floors were covered in plush carpets and every surface was freshly polished, reflecting the lights falling from the ceiling. She fallowed Griffin and Lucinda into the large car; feeling underdressed in comparison to her surroundings.

"Just two cars down dear, second door on the left" Lucinda called from the sofa, pointing to the door at the end of the compartment.

Katniss nodded absently, her mind elsewhere as she walked in the direction Lucinda had sent her.

The walls of the adjoining cars were similarly lavish, each wall housing a large oak door, the walls covered in delicately painted wall paper. She slowly walked down the halls, her mind elsewhere as she ghosted her fingers along the smooth paper adorning the walls. She stopped in front of a large dark oak door, soft delicate flowers carved into the wood, the brass handle glossy and new. Like everything else on this house on wheels, speeding down the tracks to their pending death.

She trailed her fingers along the carved surface in front of her. The sensitive pads of her fingers feeling the grooves and intricate cuts in the dark wood. She placed her hand on the cool knob, opening the door to revile a distraught Finnick.

"Finn?" she asked in her naturally soft voice.

He looked up at her, his green eyes burning.

"What have you done?" he asked rising from the edge of her plush bed. "You were safe, you could have been safe! You could have gone back to the house and hope next year turned out like this one, but no! Why did you have to do this Katniss, you have no idea what you got yourself into!" he exclaimed, his voice sharp.

"I'm sorry, I don't know came over me" she apologized softly, moving to lie on the bed, her stormy eyes scanning the blank ceiling. "You know Prim would have been twelve this year" she choked out, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Why'd you do it?" Finnick asked, moving to lie next to her, his head turned towards her, admiring her delicate profile.

"She looks like me" Katniss choked out, "When I was twelve. She has that same expression, the scared one" she elaborated.

"But why'd you do it?" He asked again.

"Because I wish someone would have done something like that for me, I saw an opportunity to help, and I couldn't help myself. I got caught up in the moment."

"Ugh, sometimes I think you are too good for your own good" Finnick groaned, wrapping one of his arms around her slender waist.

"Are you still mad at me?" she sniffled, whipping away a few stray tears.

"I'm not mad, just worried" he whispered, softly kissing her temple. "What if I lose you?" he asked, his voice strained.

* * *

After dinner the group moved from the dining room to the lounge area thoroughly stuffed. Once they were seated the television was turned on by a sleek silver remote, the screen coming to life, broadcasting the replays of the reapings.

Katniss watched the large crows of jubilant teenagers anxiously waiting for names to be called.

"Capri Simslion" echoed around the square of District 1.

Before Capri could pull herself from the crowed, a tall leggy blonde rushed out screaming, "I volunteer, I volunteer!"

"What's your name?" the escort asked.

"Glimmer. Glimmer Keene" she giggled into the microphone, the crowed erupting in applause.

Glimmer was soon followed by another volunteer by the name of Marvel Erwin.

The picture on the screen changed to the reapings in District 2. The two tributes picked greatly resembled Titus and Spikelet, the tributes from the year prior.

Katniss became alert when the screen changed to District 4, she watched dazed as Griffin was called then Thaliana. She watched herself scream and run up the stage like a mad woman, her eyes wide and hair wildly flying in her face. She watched as she walked up to the stage and unleashed her fiery glair on the whole of Panem.

Too soon the screen changed to another district and Katniss was left tingling from the aftershock of the flaming girl on the television.

After District 4 most of the tributes were instantly forgotten. The two sets of volunteers from 1 and 2, Griffin, a small girl from 11 that could barely be considered a teenager, the large boy from 11 that gave the brute from 2 a run for his money, and a tall but slender boy from 12, that looked surprisingly like her seemed to stick in her mind.

Once the two tributes from 12 were selected, ending the reapings for that year, Lucinda switched off the television.

"Off to bed now, we have a big, big day tomorrow. You don't want to arrive in the _capital _with dark bags under your eyes" she announced ushering the tributes out of the lounge, towards their rooms.

Katniss was wandering towards her room when she heard the soft thud of footsteps on a carpeted surface. She turned around to find Griffin standing behind her a small smirk playing on his lips, his green-gold eyes dancing in an eerie fashion.

"You're awfully quiet" he commented, backing her into the colorful wall behind her.

"And you've proven to be rather unimpressionable" she stated her lips pursing in annoyance.

"Well aren't you a little spitfire" he commented, his smirk turning into a full smile with a wicked edge. "Can't wait until we're in the arena, with you in there, there it's bound to fun, a lot of fun" he said, pushing himself away from her making his way down the hall.

* * *

Katniss was laying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep when the door to her room slowly creaked open, the golden light from the hall spilling in.

She bolted up, her eyes trying to adjust to the soft light. A tall figure walked into view, moving further into the room. Her raising heart slowed when the broad shouldered figure crawled into her bed, pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd show up" she whispered as she lightly ran her hails up and down his muscular forearms.

"Do you really think a couple doors could keep me away?" Finnick whispered, planting light kisses along her neck.

* * *

The windows of the train went dark as the train sped through the tunnel separating the capital from the districts.

"Ooh! We're here" Lucinda squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

Katniss abandoned her half-finished plate food, rushing toward the window to get a better look at her surroundings. The capital gleamed in the light of the artificially blue sky above, the buildings made of brightly colored glass; looking like the candies she had seen other children with as a child.

The air was filled with exited screams as the train pulled into the station, everyone trying to get an eyeful of what District 4 had to offer.

The steel doors of the train slid open and high pitched cheers and screams permeated the air as the small precession moved away from the station platform to the nearby Training Center.

* * *

"Ahh!" Katniss yelled as another strip of her hair and surly a thin layer of skin was ripped off her leg.

"Oh calm down, it doesn't hurt that much" a small woman with pea green skin named Venia chastised.

"You'd think with a stare that fiery, she might actually have some actual backbone" a tall man with orange corkscrew curls named Flavious commented, as he lazily trimmed the ends of her long hair. He quickly became incredibly interested in his work when he caught sight of fiery glair Katniss sent him in the mirror.

"Oh, don't mind them" whispered the plump woman trimming her nails. "Those two never seem to shut up" she said her voice taking on amused edge.

"Are you exited?" Flavious asked no one in particular.

"About what?" Katniss asked, looking at her prep team.

"To see what Cinna prepared for you, it's his first year as a stylist. I for one am in a tizzy just waiting to see what he has prepared" Octavia squealed.

"You have a nice figure" Flavious commented, "I'm sure the gentlemen wouldn't mind if you were in a net, similar to your mentor's last year."

"Now, now Flavious there will be none of that" said a smooth voice coming from the other end of the room. "Now would you all give Miss Everdeen and me a moment alone" said the man at the door.

Her colorful prep team filed out of the room leaving Katniss with the simply dressed man.

"I'm sorry you are in this situation" Said the man in a kind voice. "I'm Cinna by the way."

"Katniss" she greeted, her voice losing all its previous hostility.

"Come over and we'll have lunch, grab that robe" he said, gesturing towards the thin robe hanging in the corner.

Katniss moved from her seat on the padded table, timidly walking to retrieve the robe and quickly covered her nude, willowy figure. She moved into the large seating area where Cinna was seated, walking towards the large glass wall, looking down upon the capital.

"Please Katniss, come and join me" Cinna beckoned, gesturing for her to join him.

She moved across the room, joining Cinna on the plush sofa. She glanced down at the coffee table in front of her, admiring the spread. She was practically salivating at the platter of creamy chicken soup and soft chocolate cake coated in warm ganache.

"That was very brave, what you did" Cinna commented.

"What did I do?" Katniss asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"When you volunteered. Why'd you do it anyway?"

"When I looked at her all I could see was my late sister. She had that same expression in her eyes when she got scared" she said dismissively, effectively ending that topic of conversation.

The sound of silverware tapping the china plates filled the room as they ate, an uncomfortable science hanging in the air.

"I wanted to talk to you about your costume this evening" Cinna said placing his plate back on the coffee table. "I centered it on that glare of yours; now tell me do you have any aversion to fire?"

* * *

"Cinna are you sure about this?" Katniss asked nervously as she rode the elevator down, sandwiched between Cinna and a vivacious Lucinda.

"Don't worry, you'll be on _fire_" he said, gesturing with his hands.

"That's what I'm worried about" she grumbled under her breath

The elevator came to a halt, the doors sliding open with a ding. She fallowed quickly behind him, feeling self-conscious in the tight black fabric fitting her like a glove.

The eyes of all the other tributes, mentors and stylists were trained on her as she made the short walk to her awaiting chariot.

"Well don't you look nice" Griffin commented, the corners of her lips twitching into a pompous smirk.

"Don't you look idiotic" she shot back, her delicate features morphing into a deadly glare.

"Katniss quickly get in" Cinna instructed, lifting Katniss into the chariot, pulling the long cape out from underneath her, preventing any accidents. "Don't worry its synthetic, you won't feel anything" he informed, lighting the end of the cape just as the chariot pulled out of the stables.

Katniss was assaulted by the flash of camera lights and the ear-splitting rumble coming from the crowd. All eyes were focused on Katniss as her chariot rode down the streets of the capital, the flames of her cape capturing the intensity that burned in her eyes.

* * *

Finnick watched from the Victors lounge watching as the cameras fallowed Katniss, capturing her radiant smile and the way her long lashes cast shadows on her freckled cheeks, capturing her sheer beauty.

"That's your girl eh?" Haymitch grumbled, coming up beside him.

"Yeah" he answered with a sigh.

"Well the people seem to love her as much as you do."

"How could anyone not?"

* * *

"You were phenomenal!" Cinna exclaimed as she stumbled out of her chariot.

"You're the phenomenal one" she said with a soft smile, placing a light kiss on his smooth cheek.

"C'mon darling, shall we celebrate?" Cinna asked wrapping an arm around her slender waist, leading toward the elevator.

As the doors slowly closed, she caught sight of cold, icy blue eyes staring intently at her with a glair almost as deadly as her own.

* * *

Review!

Until next time

XOXO

Bellanator116

*Kiss, Kiss*


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! I honestly still feel awful for not posting earlier last week. As always a giant thanks to everyone who takes time to read, a Mega thanks to all the favorites, fans and favorites, it really warms my heart strings that you care! And a MEGA, HUGE, GIANT thanks on steroids to all the reviewers! I hold you all close in my heart, so I send a hug via the internet ****. **** I really took a chance with this chapter, as per request I wrote a lemon but I like to challenge myself, so this lemons is pretty, well really out of my comfort zone so please don't hate on it. **

**Question: Is it just me or dose water taste better in pater cups and mason jars? **

**First off, this chapter is a gift to the wonderful ****libra wolven**** I hope the smut is up to your standards.**

**Also if you're willing to swing Everlark and you are a HUGE Hush Hush fan like me; check out '****Silent Temptations****' by ****Hunger4Choclate. It's only started but I have a gut feeling about this one.**

**Without further ado, let's get our Katnnick on!**

**Disclamer: Suzanne Collins owns everything, I just love the pairing.**

* * *

"Training starts tomorrow, you should get some sleep" Cinna said turning towards Katniss at the dinner table.

"Thank you for the costume, it was amazing" she thanked placing a light peck on his smooth mocha cheek.

"Katniss you are the one who is truly amazing" He complimented, before she made her way to her to her room.

The lights in the hallway were dim but the hardwood floors made it easy to pick up the sounds of approaching footsteps. She turned around to find Griffin standing within close proximity.

"That was quite a show you put on today" he whispered roughly pushing her back agents the wall.

"I'm starting to wonder if you have any knowledge of personal space" she hissed, tenderly rubbing her lower back where it had sharply connected with the hard wall.

"You know, you really are no fun" he commented his smirk growing wider.

"Not around you. I always seem to feel nauseous in your presence" spat shoving him off her and angrily stomping to her room the ache in her back sending sharp waves of pain through her body with each step.

She shut her door with a loud slam, the sound echoing down the hall.

"KATNISS!" Lucinda yelled for the ding room, followed by a chorus of amused chuckles.

She shuffled across the room to the large bathroom. The floors and walls covered in soft lavender tiles, giving the clod room a warm feel. She walked to the large glass shower, examining the large array of colored buttons with scrutiny. After pressing a selection of random buttons she started to strip the tight black suite she had been wearing, slinging it over a chair in the corner of the room. Her nude body was engulfed in a cloud of scented steam as she stepped into the shower. The tepid water carved lines down her body as the drops glided across her olive skin.

After a prolonged period of standing udder the constant stream of water, enjoying the pressure of the spray, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a thick towel.

Going through the large closet proved to be a problem. Growing up with next to nothing made it difficult to find any form of sleep ware in the sea of soft and silky fabric. After spending an obscene amount of time digging through a drawer of tiny scraps of silky fabric covered in lace, which she soon realized were the capital's idea of a night gown, she finally found something intended for sleep. Selecting a pale rose number, she discarded the plush towel sliding the glossy fabric down her willowy figure, forgetting undergarments. The chiffon pink colored lace embroidering the hem brushed agents the smooth skin of her upper thigh and the sensitive skin of her feminine chest.

The large bed on the far side of the room was very similar to the bed she and Finnick shared back home. Only one seemed to be missing, and it was only a few doors away.

Finnick

* * *

The lights in the hall were turned off, making it hard for Katniss to walk down the hall and not stub her toe on one of the numerous amounts of tables holding sculptures, trinkets, and decorative arranges of flowers.

She turned the corner, successfully bypassing the clutter, when she saw a soft glow of light seeping into the dark hall. She approached Finnick's door, knocking lightly on the wood twice before she slid into the room, the fear of being caught lurking in the air.

"Hey" Finnick greeted as she silently closed the door. "What are you doing here? You should be getting some rest."

"I'm finding it increasingly difficult to sleep without you, especially now that I know that you're only a hop, skip and a jump away" she whispered as she slid into the warm bed.

"As much as I should be sending you away to try to get some sleep, you should know I'm an incredibly selfish person and covet your company. So I have no intention of doing the correct thing or smart thing" he informed as he pulled her body closer to his, so their foreheads lightly pressed together.

"Selfishness is a good look on you, wear it more often" she mumbled against his lips before she caught them in a heated kiss.

Their lips moved together in a practiced dance they had recited countless times. His tongue lightly brushed agents her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She parted her lips, caressing his tongue with her own.

His hands slipped down her sides, his fingers lightly brushing agents the soft skin of her upper thighs. His touch making her body erupts in fireworks and pleasurable shivers.

"That is a very nice dress you have on" complimented, tracing his index finger along the lace brushing against the tops of her full breasts.

"Just take it off" she panted, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from the kiss.

As per request he slipped the short nightie off her body, tossing it across the room, unlocatable in the dim light. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, her nude figure pressing angst his partially clothed one as they resumed their heated kisses. His hands trailed down her soft curves as their lips moved together, an increasing tightening growing in his pants.

Finnick moved from kissing Katniss' lips, to peppering kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her collar bone, leaving a fiery trail along her neck that resonated through her core.

He flipped her onto her back, moving to kneel between her bare legs. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, drawing attention to her perky breast as she writhed beneath him.

"I want to try something, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she breathed out, each breath labored her voice husky with need.

He kneeled down, his fingers brushing her sex as he eased two fingers into her warm center. He could feel her muscles clench as he slowly started to move his fingers in and out of her as his thumb gently rubbed her clit. As his fingers worked her moans grew increasingly louder, her hands fisting the sheets tightly, her face contorting into an image of pure ecstasy.

He shifted his body further down hers, withdrawing his fingers from her warm walls, slick with her arousal. He dipped his head lower, his lips connecting with her sex. He ran his tongue along her opening of her lower lips making her body thrum with excitement and surprise.

Her loud intake of breath resonated through the room as his tongue worked her throbbing center.

"Ahh! Finn" she moaned loudly, her hands moving from gripping the sheets to fisting his think bronze locks.

Her moans turned into whimpers as his tongue moved up her center, finding her clit and sucking gently.

Then suddenly fire.

She felt fire course through her veins and consume her completely as her muscles tightened. Her body erupted in flames like she had done earlier in the day, but this time she was experiencing complete and utter pleasure.

"Ohh, Finn!" she mewled, her hand gripping his hair tightly, her head thrown back in pleasure as she reached utter bliss.

Katniss' breath slowed as she came down from her high, her eyes still closed relishing the feeling of the electricity running through her veins.

She opened her eyes to find Finnick kneeling over her a content grin on his face.

"You're quite pleased with yourself aren't you" she teases, running her fingers along the light stubble on his cheeks.

"With all due respect miss. Everdeen, I have perfect reason to be proud of myself. You did seem to be enjoying yourself" he shot back, his smile growing wider.

"Touché. Now, would you like me to take care of that for you?" she asked, gesturing at the large tent in his pants.

"As tempting as that offer is, I must decline" he sighed, moving to wrap his arms sound her from behind. "You, my darling have to get as much sleep as you can, training is rigorous."

"Goodnight Finn" She whispered, her eyes lids growing heavy with fatigue. "I love you."

"You know I adore you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I do" she sighted sleep setting in.

"Good, I feel like I don't tell you often enough."

* * *

"Oh Katniss, you look ravishing in that uniform" Lucinda wailed as Katniss walked into the dining room dressed in the formfitting training uniform.

"Simply ravishing" Cinna confirmed, admiring the ensemble.

"You two are far too good for my ego" Katniss said with a slight laugh, her cheeks growing warm and rosy with embarrassment.

She took an empty seat across Griffin, along the large table. Not focusing on the food in front of her, she absently piled her plate with an assortment for fruit and a couple rolls.

"Any tips?" Katniss asked, looking at Finnick across the table as she speared strawberries with her fork.

"All I can recommend is that if you make alliances, make sure you can trust them. The last think you want is to be caught off guard in the arena" he informed, looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh! Look at the time, we should be going" Lucinda squealed, pushing herself up from the table and trotting as fast as her high heels could carry her.

Griffin and Katniss fallowed closely behind, leaving their plates unfinished.

The elevator was large but felt small as the air was filled with relentless chatter, graciously provided by Lucinda. Katniss could feel her skin crawl as Griffin sent her smirks from across the other side of the mall space.

A loud ding resonated in the elevator, indicating their arrival on the bottom floor.

"Now don't do anything to embrace me" Lucinda called as they made their way into the large gym.

They were thankfully not the last pare to arrive, but Katniss could still feel eyes trained on her back.

Once the rest of the tributes came into the training center the trainer, Atala the head trainer started her annual spiel about which stations were beneficial, how not to only focus on just weapons, statistics on death rates, and rules about no violent interactions between tributes before the games.

Once left to their own devices, Katniss abandoned the large group of tributes headed towards the weapons and made her way to the deserted 'Edible Plants' station instead.

She was seated at the station, talking to the trainer about the medicinal properties of two types of plants, when a large shadow was cast over her. She turned around to find herself starring up at the two deadly eyes she had seen the previous night.

"That was quit the show you put on Fire Girl" said the young man behind of her. "I'm Cato, and you should do well to remember that."

* * *

**Review**

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Tune in on the 19****th**** to NBC, Jennifer Lawrence is hosting SNL!**

**Bellanator116**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my Lovelies, well for starters I really didn't realize you all hated the last chapter so much, but I need to take risks and I did so next time I know not to do it. I learn from my mistakes. Sorry I was away, I've been sick **** but I got a ton of PDF's WOOT WOOT!**

**But I did want to send out a HUGE thanks and an internet bear hug to the following:**

**mbogue99**

**xxPaige23xx**

**jenn008**

**toritwilight504**

**Abigail25**

**And the lovely guest that wasn't one of my friends from school **

**My new favorite people **

**This week's recommendation and just a story I've not been able to get out of my mind is '****Put on the Red Light' By misshunnywell****, ****so go check it out **

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG**

* * *

Katniss starred up at Cato, a perfectly shaped eyebrow quirked in a defiant fashion, "And why is your name supposedly _so_ important?" she asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

"The attitude is cute Fire Girl, but I expect you to fallow orders in the arena," he said, a smirk similar to Griffin's playing on his lips.

"What makes you think I would want to be a part of your little group of idiots and psychoses?" she asked, gesturing to the other Careers playing with weapons a few stations away.

"Oh c'mon 4, you wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity like this."

"Wouldn't I?" she asked mockingly. "Now if you wouldn't mind, Cato was it?" she asked, her voice filled with false sweetness as his face grew increasingly red with anger. "Well _Cato_, why don't you go play with a sword or something and leave me to sort out these plants," she suggested, her voice adopting a condescending edge.

As Cato stalked back to the other Careers, Katniss heard a quiet chuckle coming from behind her. She turned and found herself looking into the shockingly similar eyes of the lean boy from District 12.

"Oh I didn't realize I had company," she commented, returning to her task of sorting the plants in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, his voice was smooth with a pleasant gravely texture that seemed so inviting.

"Not scare. More along the lines of shock," she clarified, flashing him a small smile.

"Wade Hawthorne," he introduce, extending a large hand.

"Katniss Everdeen," she said her smile growing wider as her small hand was engulfed by his large rough one.

In the short time spent with him she found his kind smile was infections then the plague.

Xxx

The sound of drunken chuckles filled the fourth floor as Katniss walked out of the elevator and into the living room.

"Well if it isn't the famous Katniss Everdeen," said the gruff man slumped in one of the plush armchairs. "Come sit with us Sweetheart."

"Katniss this is Haymitch," Finnick introduced, gesturing towards Haymitch.

"Haymitch Abernathy, from District 12. That was an elegant fall you took at the reapings," she said her voice laced with sarcasm as she took a seat next to Finnick.

"You've got quite the charmer on your hands," Haymitch, grumbled his face twisting into an amused smirk.

"Katniss, Lucinda has invited Haymitch and his tributes over for dinner," Finnick informed, as the sound of approaching heels grew nearer.

"Dinner darlings, Katniss we have guests, so best behavior," Lucinda mentioned, before turning on her very high heels and walking back to the dining room, soon being fallowed by Katniss, Finnick and a partially intoxicated Haymitch.

"Oh, you must be Katniss Everdeen!" squealed a high pitched voice as Katniss walked into the dining room.

The woman standing in front of her was a pinker version of Lucinda. Everything she about the woman was pink, down to the very last fake eyelash.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," Katniss apologized, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Katniss, this is Effie Trinket, that woman I was telling you about," Lucinda explained, her face scrunching up in distaste.

"Can we please just sit down and try to enjoy a meal together," Cinna suggested, gently dragging Lucinda to the other side of the table, away from Effie.

The food was placed on the table by a group of modestly dressed avox, the smell of the extravagant dishes made Katniss' mouth water in anticipation.

"So Effie you haven't introduced us to your tributes," Lucinda announced, giving Effie a pointed look.

"Oh where are my manners, this is Madge Undersee and Wade Hawthorne," Effie said, gesturing toward the two teenagers sitting next to her.

Finnick's face twisted into a scowl when he saw the way Wade as looking at Katniss across the table.

His Katniss.

"And your tributes?" Effie asked Lucinda.

"Oh Effie don't pretend that you don't know my tributes. But if I must refresh that terrible memory of yours, Griffin Highwiggen and–"

"Katniss Everdeen," she interrupted. "How could I forget The Girl on Fire? And that face, has anyone ever told you have an exquisite face? Those eyes, that hair."

"That attitude," Haymitch grumbled.

All the sounds at the table died when they got sight of the harsh glare Katniss was openly giving Haymitch.

"Well last I checked my personality wasn't going to be keeping me alive," Katniss practically snarled.

"What if you're starving or freezing in the arena, what will you do then? With that personality no one is going to want to sponsor you."

"Since you're such an _expert_, why don't you enlighten me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why waste my breath, it's not like you'll ever listen to me," he chuckled, reaching for his drink.

"Ahh!" Lucinda and Effie screamed in unison as Katniss unexpectedly drove her steak knife into the table, right between Haymitch's outstretched fingers.

"Enlighten me," she repeated.

"Well done Sweetheart you just killed a place mat," Haymitch chastised. "Is there anything else you can do with that knife other than stab unmoving pieces of furniture?"

Roughly she yanked the knife out of the table, knuckles turning white and the muscles in her arms flexing. She gripped the handle loosely in her hand before swiftly throwing the knife with a precise flick of her wrist. The knife whizzed through the air with impressive speed before finding home between the eyes of the plump woman painted on the canvas mounted on the wall.

"Impressive, I may have misjudged you Sweetheart," Haymitch remarked, giving her a nod of approval.

"All of a sudden I seem to have lost my appetite," Katniss muttered, roughly pushing herself away from the table, the legs of the chair making a loud screeching sound as it scraped the floor.

The table fell into an awkward silence as Katniss stomped down the hall to her room, muttering profanities as she went.

"So, Effie did you change your hair," Finnick asked, trying with all his might to rid the table of the unbearable silence.

* * *

"That was quite the stunt you pulled at dinner," Wade chuckled as he sat down next her at the fire making station in the training center gym.

"Your mentor in an infuriating ass," she grumbled, keeping her eyes on the flint she was trying unsuccessfully to light.

"I can't disagree with you on that," he agreed, a smile appearing on his hansom face. "Are you nervous?" he inquired.

"About what?"

"Your season," he added.

"Not really you?"

"I don't know, I just hope I can actually get sponsors."

"Don't worry Wade, everyone loves a pretty boy. '_You have an exquisite face',_" she mocked, her voice going up an octave, resembling Effie's.

"Ha-ha, aren't you hilarious."

"Well I like to think so."

The chatter and clash of weapons came to a standstill when Atala walked into the large gym, clipboard in hand.

"Change of plans this year, District 12 first. Wade Hawthorne," she called out, his name echoing off the high ceilings.

"I guess that's me," Wade said, getting up off the floor.

"Impress them," Katniss whispered, her fingers grazing his.

"I'll do my best."

Time passed and the number of tributes dropped at an increasing rate. Katniss anxiously twisted the piece of twine around her wrist nervously as she watched tributes leave the room in descending order.

"Griffin Highwiggen," Called Atala from the doorway.

"Well I'm off, don't miss me too much," Griffin said as he passing Katniss on his way to the private gym.

"I'll try not to act too excited," she shot back.

She sat for what felt like an eternity sitting crossed legged on the blue mats listening to the remaining tributes converse in hushed tones while waiting anxiously for her name to be called.

"You spend a lot of time with that boy from 12," A deep, familiar voice commented.

"You know Cato, it's incredibly impolite to sneak up on people," she commented as Cato moved to sit with her.

"I see you're escort's good manners have been rubbing of on you."

"Don't be too sure," she muttered, "so care to explain to me why you made the traitorous journey across the gym just to see little old me?" she asked her voice taking on a sarcastic edge.

"The offer is still on the table, you can still join the alliance."

"Well as I said before, I'm not interested in your offer, and don't trust any of you idiots not to try and kill me in my sleep."

"You'll change your mind Fire Girl, they always do."

"I admire your confidence but I wouldn't count on your perceived notions or previous experiences."

"Katniss Everdeen," called Atala, beckoning from Katniss to join her.

"That's my cue."

Katniss rose form her place next to Cato, and made her way down a series of white hallways, fallowing behind Atala and two muscular peace keepers. Two intimidating black doors opened smoothly, revealing a large gym similar to the one she was just in. Weapons lined the walls, ranging from large spiked maces to small sleek throwing knives.

She walked into the middle of the mats, looking up at the plush seating area where the Game Makers were situated. The expressions on their faces portrayed every shade of boredom and indifference known to man, several appeared to be asleep.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 4," she announced, looking up at the Game Makers expectantly.

"Whenever you're are ready," called a slim man with an intricate beard, who seemed more interested in what lay under his nails than the life of the person in front of him.

Katniss moved to the spread of weapons lining the wall, trailing her fingers over the cool blades of knives and the sturdy wooden handles of axes. At the end of the rack was a selection of bows pared with sleek sheaths of arrows.

She picked up a sleek silver bow, along with one of the sheaths filled with sharp silver tipped arrows.

Aliening the arrow on the bow string she pulled back, the fletching grazing her cheek as she did. The string was tighter than her one at home, causing her usually perfect aim to be off. She released the arrow letting it fly through the air, missing the target completely.

She kept her cool as the Game Makers snickered and chuckled at the missed shot. Loading the bow again she let the arrow fly towards the ceiling, hitting one of the industrial lights, a shower of sparks raining down on the gym. A few of the Game Makers seemed impressed, but most still sat around looking board. After shooting off a few more arrows at the lined up targets, Katniss got frustrated but the amount of attention being given to the plump roasted pig being rolled into the private booth.

Anger rushed through her veins as she loaded one last arrow sending it flying towards the Game Maker's box.

Screams echoed through the room, one rather doughy man stumbling and falling into a large bowl of punch.

The man with the intricate beard looked away from the impaled apple, stuck in the wall, and at the small girl with the bow in hand.

"Thank you for your consideration," Katniss spat bitterly before throwing her bow across the room and storming out in a fit of rage.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a musical 'ding', revealing the 4th floor of the training center.

"Oh Katniss, how was it?" Lucinda asked, running as fast as she could to meet her in the foyer.

"I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled as she stormed into her room.

"I'll go talk to her," Finnick mumbled, making his way down the softly lit hall.

He reached her door, knocking gently on the sturdy wood.

"Go away Lucinda!"

"It's not Lucinda," he said stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "Care to share?"

"I think I've made a huge mistake," she whispered.

"What did you do?" he asked, joining her on the bed.

"I shot an arrow at the Game Makers," she mumbled, lifting her face from the pillows. Seeing his shocked expression she elaborated, "Well not at them, at their stupid roast pig."

"It's not funny," she said shoving Finnick's shoulder as he stated to chuckle.

"I'm just trying to imagine their faces."

"Priceless. Their faces were priceless," she mumbled, shoving her face back into the pillows.

"I think you'll be fine, how can they make your life worse?" he said all humor lost from his voice.

"They could hurt you."

"Don't worry about me; we should be worrying about you. I'm not the one who tried to kill them," he informed, chuckling once again.

"Hay! This is not funny," she warned shoving him again.

"No, but you are."

"I'm anything but funny."

"I happen to find your sarcasm rather droll."

"Then you have a bad taste when it comes to humor."

"Maybe so, but I have excellent taste when it comes to picking people, I picked you didn't I?"

"That you did," she said placing a soft kiss to his full lips.

* * *

Katniss sat anxiously on the plush sofa in the living room, a awaiting her training score. She sat sandwiched between Finnick and Cinna, holding both their hands with an iron grip.

The tributes form 1 and 2 had reached impressive scores of 9's and 10's along with Griffin's 9.

"And Katniss Everdeen from District 4," announced Cesar Fleckerman.

"Ah, yes the little one, we mustn't count her thought," responded Claudius Templesmith.

"Katniss Everdeen from District 4, with a score of …. 11."

The room erupted in screamed and whoop, everyone rushing to congratulate Katniss for her high score.

"See, nothing to worry about," Finnick whispered in her ear as he bent down to hug her. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Thoughts, comments, criticism, Review!**

**XOXO**

**Love you all**

**Until next time**

**Bellanator116 **

***Kiss, Kiss***


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my Lovelies I'm back this will be the last chapter before Katniss' Games so please Review. I also wanted to thank the following for your reviews **** :**

**Abigail25**

**Fleur24**

**FishFlapper**

**xXxAlilordessxXx**

**Hollowplaces**

**Hollowplaces**

**toritwilight504**

**Misshannahbanana881**

**jenn008**

**RadientKatniss**

**For some reason I couldn't write, so instead I watched a whole season of Project Runway in less than 45 hours, what's wrong with me? (Sigh)**

**And to everyone out there who watched SNL religiously, is anyone else still riding on a high form Saturday's SNL digital short, oh god I mossed you Andy Samberg (Hearts) **

**I apologies for the long wait; I was having a lot of trouble **** I had intense writers block.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games **

* * *

The silence in the room was unbearable. The only audible sounds were the light noises of their breath and the crinkle of leather when they shifted in the comfortable seats.

Katniss' steely grey eyes were on Haymitch, her stair burning holes in his head from across the room.

"What is he doing here?" Katniss asked sharply, breaking the silence and directing her focus on Finnick, her glare softening slightly.

"I just wanted to offer my input, before your interview this evening," Haymitch answered before Finnick say a word.

"Don't you have tributes of your own to which you can _offer your input_?"

"I do," he agreed, nodding. "But the boy doesn't need it and the girl is useless."

"And what makes you think I want your help?"

"You may not want it, but you sure as hell need it," he added with a gruff chuckle before taking a large gulp of the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler.

Huffing in frustration Katniss slumped in her chair, knowing he was right. She didn't know the first think about presenting herself in front of an audience and with her and Haymitch arguing poor Finnick could barely get a word in.

"Sit up," Haymitch commanded. "You can't sit like that and expect people to like you."

Rolling her eyes she straightened up in her chair, throwing one leg over the other, so they were elegantly crossed.

"Happy?" she asked bitterly.

"Not in the slightest," Haymitch answered back, placing his glass back on the coffee table. "Now I'm going to ask you some _simple _questions and you answer them in a charming fashion."

His idea proved to be a complete failure. Firstly Katniss found it impossible to be anything but irritated and unpleasant in his company. Secondly she found it amusing to watch Haymitch's face grow various shades of red in frustration. And last but not least, Finnick proved to be completely useless to Haymitch's cause, for he would continuously break out in fits of laughter at the sight in front of him. He found it comical to see a man as large and broad as Haymitch being ridiculed and overpowered by someone as physically petite as Katniss. Plus his constant urge for intimacy, where he would practically leap cross the room and pull her into a passionate kiss, murmuring '_I love you's'_ as their hands and breaths grew frantic.

"That it," Haymitch declared, standing up from his chair after the third time the two teenagers in front of him decided to make their mutual adoration known. "I can't help her, this girl had about as much charm as a dead slug. I hope your stylist is a miracle worker, because you're going to need one," Haymitch decaled, storming out of the room.

Pulling away from the heated embrace, Katniss turned to look at Haymitch with a stair that could make anything burst into flames. "I admire your candor, Haymitch. But honestly couldn't care less about your opinion."

* * *

"Turn," Cinna instructed, as Katniss stood on an elevated platform in a brightly colored dressing room.

"It looks amazing," Katniss complimented, turning on the platform, admiring the back of her long flowing gown.

"It's exiting too, don't forget to turn when I give you the signal, I'll be in the front row, you'll be able to see me," he added, standing back to admire his work.

"How so?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?"

"About the interview?"

"Yeah."

"No, it's perfectly normal."

"What if I say something stupid, of fall over?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing is going to happened, just pretend you're talking to a friend" Cinna reassured, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't have any friends."

"Imagine you're taking to me then could you consider me a fiend?"

"yes but what if they don't like me?" she whispered.

"How could they not like you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Haymitch says I have 'as much charm as a dead slug'."

"I think you're forgetting one small detail, Haymitch is a sourer, old, grumpy drunk."

"But maybe he has a point."

"You're also forgetting that you didn't have to do anything to make me like you. And Finnick, you have no Idea how much he talks about how wonderful you are. It will be fine, trust me."

"Do you promise," she whispered her voice small and eyed wide.

"I promise, now we have an interview for you to get to."

Taking her hand he helped her maneuver her way off the platform and out of the room in her long dress. The blues and greens in the fabric swayed around her ankles, giving the illusion of crashing ocean waves as she walked.

"Oh Katniss," Lucinda exclaimed, rushing across the room to better admire Katniss' gown. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she murmured, her cheeks growing rosy with embarrassment.

"Oh, we must get down there now! We'll be late," Lucinda screamed, rushing to the elevator.

The elevator was packed, everyone tightly pressed together like sardines in a can. Katniss stood awkward with her front pressed tightly to Finnick's.

"You look really beautiful," Finnick whispered, leaning down so his lips softly grassed her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back, her cheeks growing redder.

"Don't be nervous," he reassured, taking one of her shaking hands between them.

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening with a musical ding.

"Don't mess up and embarrass me," Lucinda waned as she, Finnick, Cinna and the two prep teams left to find their seats in the crowed audience.

* * *

Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and she could barely keep her breathing under control as the boy from District 3 wrapped up his interview. She kept nervously smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her gown dreading each second that slipped away.

"The moment you were all waiting for," Cesar announced, addressing the crowed. "The Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen!"

The crowed erupted in screams and applause as Katniss was nudged onto the stage by a short man holding a clipboard. She slowly made her way across the stage her lips twisting into a pleasant smile as she shook hands with Cesar. She had to give him credit for not grimacing and wiping his hand on his meticulously pressed trousers.

"So Katniss how are you liking the capital?" Cesar asked in his booming voice.

"Well its nothing like home," He said nervously, but thankfully the crowed chuckled at her answer.

"What has been your favorite thing so far?"

She looked nervously into the crowed, searching for Cinna in the sea of Capitalites. She found him offering her a kind smile, mouthing '_talk to me'_.

"The lamb stew," she answered, flashing the audience a breathtaking smile.

"I practically eat that by the bucket full, dose it show?" he asked, his voice filled with false panic as the crowd erupted in laughter.

"Now Katniss I have to know what was going through you head during the tribute parade?"

"Before or after I thought I was going to be burnt alive? Once I realized I wasn't melting, all I could think was how amazing my stylist, Cinna is," she said with a smile directed at Cinna, noticing him mouthing '_turn_'.

"Actually I'm wearing them today, care to see?" she asked coyly.

"Ooh, by all means share."

Katniss lifted herself for the plush chair, waking a few steps into the stage before she started to twirl. The long blue fabric of her gown slowly blackened, taking on the look of singed cloth. From black the dress slowly tuned flaming red as she twirled. Once the dress had morphed into a burnt orange, the dress burst into flames like her cape had done days ago. The audience was in a frenzy, gasping, screaming and yelling in surprise as she became one with the fire.

"Do it again," Caesar pleaded as Katniss came to a stop, stumbling slightly.

"I can't," she giggled. "I'm dizzy."

"I've got you darling, don't worry," he reassured, helping her back to her seat.

"Katniss, tell me, how did you score an 11 in training."

"As much I would love to share details, I don't think I'm aloud to tell," she said coyly, looking up at the Game Maker's box.

"It's true, she's not!" called one of the Game Makers, causing the crowed to once again burst into laughter.

"One more question. Why did you volunteer for that young girl at the reaping?" Caesar asked, leaning forward in his seat, the crowd falling deadly silent.

"When I saw her all I could see is my late sister," she said softly, her eyes growing glassy with tears. "I felt like I could never save my sister, so when I saw Thaliana all I wanted to do was save her."

The audience was silent, a few crying into delicate handkerchief, others shaking their head in pity.

"Well that's very admirable," Cesar said kindly, placing his hand over hers reassuringly.

A loud buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the interview. The crowd applauded loudly as Katniss and Ceaser exchanged air kisses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire."

* * *

Katniss couldn't sleep.

She kept tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position for her pillow and the sheets seemed heavy and binding like ropes holding her down.

Slipping into a silky knight gown, she left her room, tiptoeing lightly across the cool marble floor to the elevator. The fourth floor was quiet as she stepped into the glass elevator and pushed the button leading to the thirteenth floor.

The air on the roof was clean and fresh. Her long hair tickled her neck and shoulders as a gust of summer breeze blew in her face, filling her lungs with its purity.

"Oh I didn't realize I had company," Katniss said, reciting what she had said the first time she met wade.

"Did I scare you?" he recited.

"More along the lines of startled," she corrected as she walked to join him by the balcony.

"You interview well," he commented, nudging her shoulder slightly.

"Your, not too shabby yourself," she added playfully.

"That was nice what you said. About your sister."

"Tell me about your family," she whispered, desperate to shift the conversation.

"Well I'm the oldest of five. My brother Gale is just a few months younger than me. We're a lot alike, but he has always been angry, and has a temper almost as bad as yours. Then Rory and Vic are two years apart and are in their quiet faze, so their bearable. And last but not least, Posy. She's five and simply precious," his voice took on a wistful quality as he went deeper into detail about his loved ones.

"I wish I had come up here more often," Katniss whispered as silence started to seep into the air. "The only thing that would make this even more prefect is if I could smell the ocean."

"How about me. Am alright to stay in this little fantasy of yours?" Wade asked playfully, his voice taking on a slight edge of worry.

"No you're good where you are," she reassured, her eyes closed to his relived smile.

"Are you nervous, for tomorrow?"

"Scared shitless, actually," she corrected.

"We should probably try and get some sleep," Wade suggested.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**If everyone reviews I promise the next chapter up by this weekend, but it's up to you.**

**Should Katniss and Wade have some subtle romance in the arena, causing friction between her and Finnick?**

**Love you all**

**Until next time**

***Kiss, Kiss***

**Bellanator116 **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back my lovelies, I sincerely apologies for the delay. **** Thank you to all the wonderful followers and the fabulous people who favorite the story. A shout out to all the wonderful people who reviewed:**

**Guest**

**Hollowplaces**

**Sophia**

**wintercherry1912**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**mbogue99**

**Abigail25**

**Misshannahbanana881**

**Fleur24**

**xxPaige23xx**

**toritwilight504**

**jenn008**

**pixieVAMP393**

**Ilovecareers**

**Abby**

**I also just wanted to give a giant internet hug to ****Abby ****for leaving me an intuitive and honest review **

**You have no idea how happy it make makes me to see you wonderful people took time to write a review **** As for the Katniss and Wade topic, the opinions are varied so you'll have to wait to see what I do. I honestly cannot believe that I'm actually on chapter 20! I'm about half way done with this story and have others planned, but I couldn't have gotten there without all your support. **

**Late happy valentine's day, and a late Happy Birthday to cupid, yet another year he won't be graduating to regular underpants. To say I'm sorry for the wait is the understatement of the millennium I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own THG, if I did Annie sure as hell wouldn't have ended up with Finnick.**

**Let the Games Begin.**

* * *

The sound of car horns and the laughter of late partygoers filled the air of the streets below. Not a star in sight, due to the bright lights that filled the city. The fourth floor of the training center was unusually dark, like the sky above and quiet, unlike the streets below.

The chill of the marble floors seeped into his bare feet as he made his way down the hall, quietly shutting his door behind him. The sounds light sounds of snoring, and rustling sheets as Lucinda roused Griffin from his sleep. The dark door at the end of the hall was slightly agar, the soft sounds of the kitten mewls she made when she slept restlessly drifting into the empty corridor.

There she lay, the thin white sheets tangled around her slender legs, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead as she tossed and turned

"Katniss wake up," whispered Finnick as he gently shook her sleeping form.

Her eyes fluttered open, heavy with sleep, before her eyes grew huge her body tensing, sitting up fully alert.

"What's going on? ...What are you doing? …What's Happening?" she asked, her eyes nervously scanning the dark room for signs of danger.

"Kat, Calm down," Finnick soothed, brushing some of her loose hair out if her eyes. "We need to get you ready."

Taking her hand he helped her out of the tangled sheets that bound her to the large mattress. They walked hand in hand down the dark hall to the elevator, the small green lights of the buttons floating eerily in the dark.

The ride to the roof was quiet and tense; Katniss stared blankly at one of the walls, her eyes as glassy as the clear wall itself, while Finnick starring at the small girl next to him, looking for any signs that she would spontaneously crumble.

"Were you scared?" she asked her voice barely audible in the hanging silence.

"When?" he asked turning towards her, brow raised, thinking of the countless times the dark cloud of fear had been hanging over his head.

"Before your games," she clarified.

"Terrified," he whispered, running his thumb over her cold knuckles. "I have faith in you; you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I think you give me _too_ much credit," she mumbled, turning to resume her task of staring blankly out glass wall.

The doors of the elevator slid open, the whistling of the wind filling the small space. The two stepped out, hands gripped tightly together as they walked towards the waiting hovercraft. The cold fingers of the wind lifting the short skirt of her nightgown up her tan legs, her long hair, tousled with sleep, whipping around her face.

"Stand still," a small woman with soft pink hair instructed, brandishing a thick syringe in her hand.

Katniss' grip on Finnick's hand tightened like an iron vice and the small woman punctured the soft skin of her forearm with the thick needle, injecting the tracker under her smooth skin.

"Don't run to the cornucopia to find a bow, just get as far away from the there as you can. If you need anything I'll send it to you," He instructed, taking her face her face in his hands. "Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself, and stay safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself it anything happened to you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise," she whispered, running her fingers over one of the hands on her cheeks.

She had barely gotten the words out before he caught her lips in a searing kiss. Unlike the countless kisses they had shared, this one was different. Their lips moved together saying all the things they were not. Everything they felt was expressed in that last kiss before she was taken away into a world of uncertainty. All the nonverbal 'I love you's', all the fear they shared and every silent 'take care'.

"Be safe," he whispered against her lips before she was taken away from him, not knowing when they would next be together, if ever again.

* * *

The waiting room under the arena was like a prison holding cell. The concrete walls excreted cold air and the smell of mildew.

Once off the hovercraft Katniss had been taken to a small room where Cinna awaited. With gentle hands he showered her quivering form and had her dressed in record time. His skilled fingers weaved her long mahogany locks into her simple, yet recognizable braid, falling elegantly down her back. For the final touch he secured the golden Mockingjay pin onto her sturdy canvas jacket, right over her heart.

"Don't you want to try to eat something?" Cinna prodded, pushing the plate of food in front of her.

"I can't eat," she mumbled, nearing a glass of cold water.

Her hands were shaking like an earthquake, her pulse hammering like a parade of drums. The water in the glass sloshed around the glass as she attempted to take a sip.

"20 seconds until launch," a robotic voice called through the speakers fixed into the wall, the voice echoing around the small room.

On shaking feet she made her way to the long glass tube in the center of the room, the exact glass tube that would take her away into the games.

"I'm not allowed to bet money-," Cinna said, his soothing voice as soft velvet. "-But if I could, I'd put all of it on you, my Girl on Fire."

If possible her heart sped up as the glass tube closed up, the reality of the situation becoming painfully obvious. Her wide eyes grew to the size of saucers as she looked around franticly, resembling the caged bird she was.

"I'll see you soon," he called, his lips twisted into a sad smile, one hand aligned with hers as the tube began its assent into unknown territory.

The first thing Katniss noticed was the smell of pine, like ones she had read about in books on the northern districts. The smell was pleasant, filling her core with a bazar warm felling she didn't get often. '_Might as well enjoy it now, too soon the smell of death will be permeating the air_' she thought, as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun, shining down on the arena.

"_Let the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games commence_," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed, echoing around the arena, starting the clock.

59

58

57

To her left was the large forest, which she assumed the pine smell was coming from.

53

52

51

Opposite to the thick forest was a large field of golden grass that swayed lightly in the soft breeze, and a large clear lake, mirroring the soft blue of the sky.

47

46

45

The cornucopia stood bright and majestic, the sun reflecting off the golden surface. Scattered around the mouth were supplies: weapons, food, and survival necessities,

40

39

38

* * *

"Oh no! I know that look. Crap! She's going to do it!" Finnick yelled, his fingers nervously tugging his hair, his voice making every tense mentor in the lounge jump out of their skin.

"Damn it Odair, don't shout," Haymitch grumbled, flashing a glare across the room at Finnick. "Now care to share what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"She's going to do it, I told her not to do it! Damn it Katniss," he sighed, burying his face in his hands in defeat.

* * *

26

25

24

She spotted Wade on the opposite side of the cornucopia, his grey eyes locked on a target she couldn't see.

14

13

12

A few feet in front of her was a large sheet of plastic, a few feet form that was a loaf of bread, and not too far from that was a small orange pack stuffed with an unknown contents.

8

7

6

She shifted her weight, preparing herself for the run.

5

4

3

2

1

'_DONG_' sounded the gong, starting off the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

At the sound of the gong the tributes were off, rushing towards the surplus of goods waiting at the cornucopia.

She was quick. She had always been quick, scooping up the bread and the plastic as she reached towards the pack, ignoring Finnick's direct orders.

Her fingers wrapped around sturdy strap tightly, but so did the fingers of someone else. She looked up to see the large male for District 9 towering over her small frame. Katniss pulled on the pack, starting a deadly version of tug-of-war with a tribute more than half her size. The fight had turned into a full on wrestling match, him hovering over her, pining her down with his heavy weight, when thick, red, warm liquid exploded in her face, the hands of the tribute going slack on the back pack handle.

The tribute fell to the ground a knife sticking out of his back at a deadly angle, the owner of the knife rushing towards her, pulling a second knife from her belt.

Scrambling to her feet, Katniss grabbed the pack, swinging it over her shoulders and running towards the thick pine forest. She pulled the pack up to her head as a knife whizzed through the air, sticking deep into the pack.

"Thank you," she called, running into the forest, disappearing deep into the thick foliage.

* * *

"Damn it," she muttered, starring at the bone dry water bottle.

Dried meat, crackers, matches, string, a coil of wire and a bottle.

An empty bottle.

'_An empty bottle,_' she thought bitterly, shoving the contents of the bag back into the pack, swinging it back over her shoulder, making her way further into the woods.

Unlike anywhere in District 4 the forest was thick and compiled of thick trees and small plants, supporting by thin stalks. Some of the plats she recognized form training, like the small bush dotted with black berries, which could be mistaken as blueberries, but were deadly poisonous. Others she knew from the markets back home, like the raspberries and wild strawberries that the capital trains brought from other districts.

_Bang _

The sound of a cannon firing, signaling the death of the fallen tributes echoed around the arena, fourteen to be precise.

Fourteen dead.

Ten left.

Fourteen innocent children dead.

Fourteen children, fourteen to whom the odds had not been in favor of.

Fourteen families that would close their shutters, lock their door and more in solitude.

Fourteen families would be the subjects of red eyes and pitiful looks.

'_Was Wade one of those Fourteen?_' she thought.

Would his mother gather her children in comforting hugs, and soothe them as they cried for their lost brother?

Would his brother Gale step up as the man of the house and take care of his family?

Those were all questions she couldn't answer, questions she should get out of her mind if she wanted to ever see Finnick again.

She walked silently through the trees, the sound of the cannon still ringing in her ears, the sound of her thoughts louder than the cannons. Her feet making no noise as her eyes scanned the ground for any traces of water.

_Crack _

Katniss whipped around at the sound of the twig snapping under a foot. She looked around her eyes darting around franticly for the owner of the foot, all other thoughts pushed pout of her mind as she observed her surroundings.

A hare rushed out of the bushes, cracking more twigs as it sprinted away from whatever it was rushing away from. The sound of cracking twigs grew louder, like an army of hares barreling towards her at full speed.

The feint smell of smoke permeated the air, growing stronger with the sounds of feet and cracking twigs, and leaves.

A heard of deer shot ahead of her, darting through the trees, moving away from the growing cloud of smoke.

Trusting their instincts more than her own, she fallowed the herd, her legs not moving nowhere deer as fast as those of the deer. She raced to keep up with the deer, the muscles in her legs and lungs bunting from the smoke and exertion.

A ball of burning matter flew towards her from behind, burning away the leg of her pant, scalding the smooth skin of her calf.

She toppled to the ground, her eyes squeezed tightly together as she gripped her leg close to her chest.

In a safe box somewhere he Game Makers were laughing at her misery, about how clever they were, setting the Girl on Fire, on _fire_.

A second ball whizzed through the air, landing two feet away from her, scorching the ground, embers flying in the air.

Scrambling, clumsily to her feet she made her way further into the forest, away from the fire souring through the air.

Sharp bursts of pane shot up her leg as she ran, pulling her shirt over her mouth and nose, making a barrier, in an attempt to reduce the amount of smoke and ash entering her lugs.

Her foot caught on a rock sticking out of the ground, with her injured leg her balance was highly impaired, sending her sending her sprawling on the hard ground. Katniss pushed herself onto her hands and knees, pathetically attempting to crawl further. The smoke was thinning but she was weakened from its previous strength and the burn on her leg.

Her chest heaved, her face pressed into the cool ground, her fingers idly making shapes in the soft ground.

'_I like mud_,' she thought, coating her fingers in it.

Mud was cool and smooth, she remembered all the times she had applied mud to wounds inflicted by her mother. Mud was comforting, like Finnick.

Finnick.

In her hazy mind she thought about Finnick, wondering if he wondering if he was watching. What was running through his head at this very moment? Was he thinking of her?

Slowly she registered the smell of smoke had filtered away, being replaced by the soothing, sweet smell of pond lilies.

The lilies reminded her of clean linens, soft pillows and her father. The sheets at home smelled like lilies. She could faintly remember her father telling her about the roots of lilies. That like katniss root they too were edible. That if she could find herself she would never starve.

'_Wait_,' she thought.

Pond lilies, mud.

Liles grow in water, mud is made of water.

Water.

WATER!

Forgetting the pain in her leg she pushed herself up, adrenalin running through her veins and she fallowed the smell of the soft flower and the soft dirt, growing softer as she moved closer to the water source.

The pond was small, being fed by a narrow stream that bubbled lightly.

She threw herself into the small body of water, desperately trying to relive the burning pane of her calf with the cool liquid.

Furiously she ripped away her pants, discarding the sturdy material, desperate to reduce the scorching ache in her lower leg.

"Ahh," she sighed in relief, the throbbing in her leg dulling to a mild sting.

* * *

Men in the capital and throughout the country watched in awe as she slowly removed her damp shirt, placing it over a hot rock to dry as she sank deeper into the shallow pond, in nothing but her flimsy undergarments. They watched, with mouths agape and a tightening in their pants as she removed the remainder of her clothes, tossing them to join the shirt and pants. Her breasts bounced lightly as she moaned at the pleasant cooling sensation in her leg.

Merely looking, only one word could describe the picture of the woman in front of their eyes.

Desirable.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of drinking, bathing and napping lightly, Katniss lifted herself from the pond, oblivious of the cameras trained on her, fallowing her every step. Sitting on the rock by the pond, she shimmied her pants onto her legs, carefully sliding the sturdy fabric over her injured leg.

The sound of laughter filled the forest.

Loud, jubilant, careless laughter.

No other tribute or tributes had that kind of confidence and that kind of strength to support their inflated egos.

The Careers.

Twigs broke under their heavy strides, their voices carrying through the tall trees.

Frantically she scrambled to her feet, throwing her pack over her shoulder and sprinting to find cover, the searing pain in her leg completely ignored, her basic instinct for survival numbing her severe burns.

"Hey, I see something," a loud voice bellowed, the heavy footsteps growing louder.

There were few if no thick or leafy trees in District 4. All the trees were thin-trunked or had no branches of which to climb. So it was simple to say that there was little to no tree climbing, unless you were extremely skilled at climbing up a palm tree using the strength of your thighs. Though District 4 was virtually foliage free, Katniss was a quick learner and the trees in the Training Center were fairly similar to the foliage growing around her and with all her extensive practice she quickly scurried up the nearest tree, climbing out of reach of the looming threat at the base of the tree.

"Hey darling, want 'a come down?" Cato called up at her, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"How about you come up? The air is fine up here," she called in a teasing, sing-song voice.

"I think I just might."

"Wait Cato, take my bow," offered the leggy blonde next to him.

_Wait, bow? _Katniss thought, her eyes falling on the silver bow gripped loosely in her boney fingers.

"No," he said gruffly brushing off her offer. "I'll take my sword."

He had only made it up three branches, when the support under his feet cracked loudly, snapping off the structure of the tree, sending him to the ground.

"Cato! Are you all right?" the careers asked in unison, checking to see if their leader was stable.

"I'm fine," He dismissed sharply, brushing debris of his pants.

"Let me try," suggested the blond.

She sauntered up to the tree, pulling herself half way up to where Katniss perched lazily, watching the shenanigans happening at her feet. The blond knocked her arrow and carelessly aimed the bow at Katniss. The arrow flew, sticking into a branch several feet above her head.

Katniss laughed loudly as the branch under the blonde's feet snapped under her weight and she too fell, landing on her behind with a loud thud.

"Let's just wait it out, she can't stay up there forever," Griffin suggested, sitting at the base of the tree, starting to set camp.

"Glimmer you have the first watch," said Cato as he threw his pack on the ground aiding Griffin.

* * *

And so time passed, the sun set, the careers built a fire and Katniss sat on her branch trying to ignore the sting in her leg.

She looked up at the sky to see a sliver parachute slowly falling towards her. The parachute landed squarely on her lap, she vigorously ripped away the string revealing a small pot of capital made burn ointment.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling up at the sky.

Quickly she unscrewed the cap, releasing a sterile smell into the air. Dipping her fingers into the cream she scooped a generous amount onto the burn running up her calf. Like the water of the pond, the cream instantly soothed her burns, relieving any trace of pain she felt.

She rested her head on the rough bark of the tree, the events of the day catching up with her.

_Buzz, buzz_

She looked up at one of the higher branches, spotting a large bulge that seemed to be out of place on the growth of the tree. Curiously she climbed higher up the tree to see a large hive. It was not a bee hive, but it was a hive. Slowly a large wasp booking bug climbed out of the hive. It looked disoriented, stumbling every few steps.

A tracker jacker.

From her limited knowledge she knew they were deadly poisonous and highly aggressive. She looked down at the sleeping careers and their dying fire, then back to the hive. Slowly she pulled out the knife the District 2 girl had thrown her earlier in the day, out of her belt, placing the bade agents the branch making purposeful strokes.

The sun was rising when the branch came loose from the trunk of the tree. Leaning forward preciously, she extended her arm, dropping the nest of wakening tracker jackers.

Like and egg the nest cracked on the camp of the careers, the insects swarming around the heads of the tributes.

"The lake!" one tribute called. "Get to the lake!"

Katniss sat on her branch watching the chaos play out on the ground. The leggy blonde and Griffin tried unsuccessfully to bat away the tracker jackers. After what seed too long they stopped calling for help, stopped fighting, stopped moving all together.

Two cannons went off, signaling their deaths.

Slowly Katniss climbed down the tree, observing the two dead tributes at her feet. Their bodies were covered in stings and oozing sours. She looked at the blonde who had once been beautiful, but now was unrecognizable, covered in plum size stings oozing green pus.

Leaning down Katniss pried the silver bow from the hands of the dead girl's fingers, the sound of cracking bones making her shiver. Taking the bow and quiver of arrows, she fled the scene before the hovercraft could retrieve the bodies.

* * *

Walking slowly Katniss made sure to look in every direction every few steps.

"I didn't realize I wasn't alone," called a familiar voice.

"Did I scare you?" she recited.

"No, more along the lines of startled," answered the voice.

She turned to see the owner of the voice casually leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hay Wade".

* * *

**Reviews appreciated **

**Love you all **

**Until next time**

**Bellanator116**


	21. Chapter 21 I Believe This is Goodbye

Hello I know I've been away for the longest time, and for that I have not excuse, but I just needed to say a few things. I wanted to thank all the people that have stuck with me through thick and thin, no matter how cliché that sounds. As well as a huge thank you to _A Polite Psychotic Stranger__ , __casey7248, _and _DedicatedWallflower__, _who helped me with the revision of the first chapter. But in actuality, I didn't want continue with something I'm not 100% passionate about. I believe writing is like a love, passionate and beautiful, but it ceases to be so when it feels like a chore. So I am crying while telling you so, but this is the end of Katniss and Finnick's story, that is until inspiration sparks, then I'll be back, on my knees, begging for your forgiveness.

So from Katniss, Finn, Wade, and myself, I bid you farewell.

For the time being.

It's been an absolute pleasure to serve.

Au revoir.

-Bella


End file.
